Echo's Through Time
by Kyoshi-Angel of Artisan
Summary: Fully summary inside, Dean and Sam are angels on a mission that led to them Forgetting who they were along with the rest of the Angels.
1. Prologue: Into the Cycle

Echo's Through Time:

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own Supernatural or its characters

**_Description:_** Long before God made humans, Dean and Sam's souls were Angels. They had lives up in heaven. Before Lucifer's fall from grace. They were given important tasks that forced them to become mortals, destined to be reborn every time Heaven and Hell start the apocalypse. Every time before this one; their memories never surfaced nor had Gabriel or Castiel joined into the fight with them on the front lines. This time around things are different and the hunter brothers begin to remember who they really are and why they are so different from each other even though they are angels and that both are drawn to the two angels who walk into their lives. Story starts near the end of season two.

**_Pairings:_****Major:** Gabriel/Sam, Dean/Castiel, Bobby/Ellen

**Minor:** Michael/Lucifer (fem) Lilith/Ruby, other pairings may pop up.

**_Author's Note:_** This story is dedicated to my two amazing co-workers who pushed me into watching Supernatural in the first place.

**Prologue: Into the Cycle;**

Sam was an orphaned angel, it was rare but it happened. Both of his parent angels were dead, his father on the battle field fighting off demons and his mother died in child birth, not far from the battle field. What first found him was a very tiny tri-headed hell hound who bounded itself to Sam, the quite whimpering baby angel who was first hearing the sounds of war just after his mother's death. The pup guarded the infant who had large expressive chocolate eyes and matching dusting of hair on his head.

The first one to find the two was Lucifer. The tall archangel dressed in silver armor over her voluptuous body; long black hair was left down, the ends knotted and stuck together thanks to the blood of many fallen demons. Her sharp blue eyes looked down at the child blinking reading her sword to kill the tri-headed mutt growling at her trying to guard the infant that was clearly an angel. "Mikey over here, you may want to come see this." Her voice called out warmly, stopping all the other warrior angels in the after battle chatter. Michael walked forward dressed in a gold armor over red robes, his flaming sword sheathed at his waist. His golden eyes and wild red hair made him stand out even if he wasn't using his battle aura.

"What's up Luc'? Get hurt and need someone to patch you up?" He winked at her, licking his lips at the thought of seeing his mate naked, still covered in blood and sweat from battle; it was a major turn on for both of them. The woman rolled her eyes and pointed down to the mutt guarding one of their own. Michael stood there blinking at the sight. Never before had he seen a creature like the dog, or anything tainted by the darkness that the demons had be compelled to guard an angel. The infant whimpered reaching for the pup, getting his tiny fingers into the fur keeping the pup from attacking the two Archangels. "Well this is new… even for war times, I would say bring the child to our father to know what to do with him but not if he's going to cling to the vial thing…" Michael blinked as the army started to gather around the infant who looked terrified of all the warriors gathering around him. Fear playing in his already expressive eyes.

"It's okay my children you can all back down, your scaring pour little Sam." A booming authority voice called out as a small female looking child walked towards them wearing a frilly pink tutu with a red shirt and a leather biker's jacket with matching boots skipped towards them. Michael and Lucifer both knelt before the child on one knee without a second thought. "It's okay Cerberus, we're not here to hurt either of you; we just want to take you both home where it's safe." The child said again when they got close enough to the two. Sam looked at the child like being before him blinking before looking up at his guardian for what to do. The dog whimpered licking the child with the middle head while the other two watched the angels around them.

"Father, is it wise to be so close to such a vile creature?" Lucifer asked making it a point to keep her head down.

"Lucifer, my sweet, sweet morning star; I'm sure it's safe, I created this creature to protect Sam. Since each of my children's creations, most of you paired off right away, learned to create children of your own. All of you had my protection and love to guild you, and that passes onto your children, Sam here was fated to lose his parents, it's a sad loss but one that was needed for his own protection from himself and from others." God explained lovely. "Michael, please ensure that both of these little ones make it to the library I've already informed Joshua to look after the two till they are grown enough to manage on their own." God said warmly before taking off after a butterfly with glee. The almighty being at times could be so easily distracted. Lucifer reached for the boy but Michael stilled her hand.

"Luc' please; allow me to take the child. You should return home to recover from battle, if not for yourself that for our child's sake." Michael said softly worried about his mate. Mating was a form of marriage that was stronger than life and death. It could only be formed through two halves of a 'true' soul joining back together. A soul was powerful, even angel ones, and vastly large so for it to fit into the forms that God designed, he had to split a soul in two; which created soul mates. Lucifer blushed as their solders behind them started hooting and cheering for their blessing. She glared at Michael for making her, one of the few female warrior angels to be on an ever restricting duty list till after she births the child.

"Whatever, I'm going to shower" She huffed taking to the sky on her six large vast silver wings, flying off towards her home, the small two bedroom apartment she shared with Michael since their creation. They been together for so long; the first and second to be created, weeks before god created Gabriel, Raphael, Balthazar, Zackariah, Uriel and the rest of the angels. Michael smiled enjoying the fact that he was in the dog house, he really did enjoy the make-up sex with his temperamental mate. He may be the one who held the physical fire but she was fiery in her own what that rivaled him if not bested his flames.

He picked both the child and the pup up walking towards Utopia, the city that grew around Eden, the garden that was God's home and a highly scared place even for the angels. Both leaders left the army to disband on its own after the long grueling battle. The whole time he had the child; the pup growled at him and even tried to bite him with its three heads. Michael chuckled at the pup's efforts that didn't work to have the angel set both him and Sam free till they reached the vast spiraling tower that was known as the great hall of wisdom and knowledge. He didn't enter the tower, it wasn't his place to be, he couldn't follow the rule set within the place very well. Instead he passed the child off to one of the angels near the door before leaving Sam to his fate.

A year passed; Lucifer gave birth to a very strong healthy angel who wasn't an archangel but very close to being one. He had wild short roan hair and dark eyes. Over the centuries, the boy was growing up to be a masterful warrior much like his parents, at the top of his classes in battles, stratagems, and weapons, everything else, he was average at best. His biggest rival was an angel not much older than himself who had book smarts, didn't really talk and only was ever seen hanging around tri-headed dog that on four paws near eye-level with Michael who stood nearly 7 feet in height.

"Dean-sweetie, how was the battle academy today?" Lucifer asked distractedly as she sat glaring out the window of their tiny apartment. Dean stopped looking at her. For the past few months he noticed that something was up with her. She was drifting away from him and his father. Michael said it was because the near endless battles were tapering off leaving both of them testy with pent up, restless energy that was losing a way of venting. Dean nodded, he could understand that one, he need to be constantly doing something otherwise he could feel his power starting to build within him, driving him towards insanity.

"It was good; Uriel had that freak of a creature called Sam fight alone with his mutt lover against a dragon without our help. It was good to see the nerd fail. Uriel had to step in otherwise the dragon would have killed him, that was disappointing; we all just want them both to die." Dean said hating the book worm who always had his nose in a book around the school. The angel was useless, and shouldn't have even been at the battle school yet God had order that he attended but it didn't mean the other young angels liked it, they made a point to outcast the angel, Dean made it his point to try and make the other kill himself or at least flee heaven with his mutt lover.

A small smiled graced her face at the thought of her son, doing what should have been done years ago went they found that infant and the mutt. She hated the fact that God had ordered all of them but Gabriel into a meeting with him days after Sam was brought to the city. Apparently the infant was a born archangel; he was the other half to Gabriel's soul; Gabriel who was the voice of their father to all other creatures; who was the guardian of all 'prophets' of their father whatever that meant.

"There is this other angel in the same class of that freak, his name is Castiel… his black hair and wings….like the night sky. His bright morning blue eyes are endless. The way he can just look in one's soul is just so…captivating. What I would give to be his partner just out of the academy…" Dean purred out his young mind already stuck thinking about the angel he was talking about. Lucifer looked over at her son with a raised eye brow. It was an order to put soul mates together as partners in the same class regardless of age. If her son was already so fixated on one angel, this would be because he could feel the pull of each half of the soul trying to be rejoined with the missing half. "I'm not gay mother get the look of your face, I like woman, the curves of their bodies, how they feel holding onto, the way their lips are so soft under my lips…" he trailed off yet his mind was stuck thinking how it would be to kiss Castial.

Michael was standing behind his son looking down at him shocked. He only ever had eyes for his wife and vice versa yet their son sounded like he didn't care who he took to his bed, it certainly wasn't his soul mate. "Dean; room, now! We are going to have a chat about your conduct in that regard after you have had a while to think about it. If you think about leaving I won't think twice about making you run the obstacle course one thousand times for each one you've messed with." Michael growled out, not happy with what he heard come out of his son's mouth. Dean rolled his eyes as he walked towards his room, not too worried about his upcoming talk with his father. Michael sided looking at his wife who was no longer looking at him. "Luc' I know something is bothering you, you know you can talk with me about it." He said softly walking over to her wrapping his arms around her.

"Our father is pulling away from us; he hasn't called us to join him for company, to have council with him. He's up to something, something that could tear our family apart." Lucifer said absently not sure what god was up to. Michael rolled his eyes, kissing her neck.

"Come to bed, Luc' let me take you mind off your thoughts, the longer we wait between battles the more you worry about nothing." He whispered against her neck, his hands lightly sliding slowly towards the hem of her shirt. Lucifer rolled her eyes yet letting her mate take her to their bed, welcoming the distraction; for now.

Cerberus carried a bag of what looked like medical supplies and food through the mostly empty halls of the great library. Gabriel happened to turn the corner to see the back of the creature walking away from him silently. It had peaked his interest, so he followed the creature toward a dark, well hidden corner of the tower. Inside the small room in the wall was a thin layer of padding on the cold stone floor, a badly injured young angel struggling to breathe, working in near darkness on his homework as he absently patched himself up. Gabriel walked into the room not caring that a hell beast was in the room with the young angel who was too ashamed to show his wings.

"You shouldn't be working in the dark young one; it's bad on the eyes." Gabriel said watching the child. His short golden hair was a shade off from matching his six golden wings. His vivid green eyes looked the young angel over. He saw the other jump, startled that someone that not only talking to him but came close to him when he was around his hell beast. Gabriel smiled trying not to laugh at the sight of the scared angel before him. He couldn't resist wanting to mess with the boy before him, at the same time he wanted to pull him into his arms to protect him. "How did you get hurt kiddo?" He asked.

Sam bowed on his hands and knee before Gabriel, much like a slave the demons kept. Gabriel's smile turned to a frown as he walked into the room sitting in front of the youth. Cerberus growled wanting some attention. The head on it's right side moved towards Gabriel, licking the arch-angel's face wanting to tell the angel that they liked him being in their space. The Middle head kept guard as its left head nuzzled against Sam trying to get him move out of the bow. Gabriel could see the scares from whippings, beatings and injures others inflicted onto him. It made Gabriel's heart hurt that such a beautiful gentle angel would be so hated. Some of the angels were restless needing things to do with the heavy battles starting to fade. It was starting a dangerous sparks within the ranks the one who was the start of it had been Lucifer herself, he had overheard her and others talking about god's new pet project, creating a new creature that was a hairless ape that they would have to bow down and serve.

"Its okay kiddo, you can talk to me, I just want to know who needs to be punished for hurting you if you've done nothing wrong." Gabriel said. It earned him a tiny whimper of fear from the young angel who moved in the blink of the eye, tightly onto a thick neck of the middle neck of the large tri-headed hell-beast. Green eyes didn't miss the other trembling badly, or missed the unmistakable signs that the other was crying, into the black fur. Gabriel slowly moved to reach over to lightly run his hand over the others bare back, healing all the wounds on his back yet his couldn't get rid of the scars that had already formed. Gabriel didn't like it but he couldn't change what had happened to the other.

"Can you at least tell me your name?" Gabriel asked softly.

"Sam" the smaller, younger male choked out on a sob muffled by the fur yet Gabriel heard it clearly. Sam'ssweet voice from the other made his heart sore, his soul vibrate, his grace rise up reaching towards the other without him willing it to do so. "You don't need to help scum like me Master Gabriel. You shouldn't have to look a vile creature such as I" Sam whimpered out crying. He wanted more of the archangel's touch. It had made his back tingle soothingly yet for the first time in Sam's lonely life, he was feeling himself get hard yet not knowing why since he was scared out of his mind; he had no one to teach him was mating was, what it felt like, how to give into it. How to control his powers, he virtually raised himself, bowing to others wills of what he should be. He would have even cut off his wings that he thought were ugly. All six of his wings were a mix of a very dark rich purple and black with looked like lightning or cracks across his feather's. Gabriel's frown grew at the very subservient tone the youth took, the titles he was using.

"Sam, show your wings to me, please." He asked. Sam only cried into the dog. He didn't react to Gabriel's request, not wanting the other to see his ugly wings. "Sam, present your wings." Gabriel ordered softly making the other jump and tremble with fear of disobeying the other. He slowly let his wings slide out of his back. They were under developed, weak from never being used. Gabriel felt sorry for the youth. To Gabriel they were the most beautiful wings he ever saw, like a living version of a thunder storm with all its raw beautiful power and emotions. Before Gabriel realized what he was doing, his own larger golden wings brushed against Sam's, the feather's interlocking. Sam who had no idea how to really move his wings didn't know how to get out of the near orgasmic touch. Gabriel has touched his own wings, had other brush against them, his wings embracing Sam's had him hard, aching for sex that he only heard his brothers and sisters talk about in hushed voices and what he learned to do with his hand for himself. Sam let out a strangled moan that choked on his sob as he cried harder. Gabriel was worried; he never heard anything sound so hot turn so broken so fast. Slowly he pulled his wings back from Sam's slowly so the youth wouldn't think that Gabriel hated touching him, that contact with others would cause them pain.

"You okay?" Gabriel asked softly worried about the youth before him. The teen was on his knees silently sobbing so hard he was shaking, he pulled his wings in so hard and fast that it left his back cut and bloodied. "Sam?" Gabriel asked, not sure what to do to help the other.

"Please for now leave us; this is too much for him too soon. He needs you, we need you but you're coming on too hard, too fast for him to accept right now. We know you're his soul mate, and he'll flourish with you around to show him the way but he's been beaten down so hard by the others that he thinks his is at best worthy of being someone's slave." Gabriel was shocked, stunned that the right head of the beast was talking to him. He didn't know what to say so he nodded to the dog and he snapped his fingers teleporting himself home to his bedroom. He groaned in pain at how hard he was; his own wings couldn't shake the feeling of Sam's wings against his. He reached into his pants grabbing his aching member. He didn't want his hand, he wanted Sam under him, touching him, his painful hiss as he stroked himself not hearing the knocks on his bedroom door. Just as the door to his room open he came hard; biting his lip to keep himself from calling out Sam's name.

"Look at that, Gabriel a mess on his own bedroom floor; who would have thought. So where is your mate Gabe?" He heard three giggling voices. "One would think they would be here since they got you so twisted up to do…that." Gabriel ignored the three sisters as he tried to regain his breath. Gabriel snapped his fingers cleaning himself up before facing the sisters.

"What can I do for the Fate' sisters?" He asked not caring that they saw him in that state. He kept his face stoned neutral. He was grateful that Sam wasn't here; he didn't think that the young arch-angel would handle others seeing him so dependent on another.

"We came to see if it was true, that shock wave that went through here, it came from you. You're the last archangel who is un-mated." The blond sister said.

"It was so powerful Gabriel that weaker angels fainted from its passing. Archangels are on call the only two who don't seem to be freaking out are Michael and Lucifer." The sister with copper hair added.

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "I'll calm things down just make sure no-one got injured and fine I'll stay away from my other half. No need to blow Utopia apart to be happy." Gabriel said walking past them, to help clean up the aftershock of his grace touching Sam's. He remembered when Michael and Lucifer first touched each other like that. It nearly ripped the whole galaxy apart. Raphael and Balthazar touched it was what nearly wiped out all life on earth. Each and every one of his brothers and sisters who were archangels, they got together but it nearly wiped everything out but it created all the other angels, the city, the heavens for each and every soul but he… He loved them, they were family but he was alone. Watching his brothers and sisters know what love was, being happy together yet he was alone and he knew one thing. To touch his Sam again to know what happiness was like them, he would be the one to destroy Heaven and the rest the angels. The first sign of it was Lucifer talking about being replaced and she didn't like it. First things first though, he had a mess to clean up.

God sat in Eden under his apple tree. Yddrasile; the mother to him, the serpent and the horsemen; and his first creations, Adam and Eve who lived so close to her, only to have her hurt by Eve, eating one of Yddrasile's children. He called Michael and Lucifer's first and only son; Dean and Sam to come talk. Talk wasn't the word for it, he was calling them to give them work to do. The first to arrive was Sam who had been crying, tears were still rolling down his face. "You called for me grand master?" Sam asked bowing like a slave. It broke God's heart to see one of his mighty archangels broken to the point he bowed to everyone around him.

"Sam rise please; I have two things to ask of you. You have to agree to this for yourself do you understand Sam?" God asked warmly. Sam nodded looking at the floor with his loyal dog at his side. "Sam… Gabriel is your soul mate; the one you'll know what it means to be safe with, loved and happy with who'll guard you with his life. I want that for you Sam I truly do but not as angel, Archangels are powerful but they are maxed out, to have the added power generated from being with their soul mate… its burning them out, turning them against each other. Raphael and Balthazar are dividing, Lucifer and Michael are drifting apart…all of my archangels are doing that besides Gabriel because you two haven't bonded yet, only brushed each other to know who you are to each other. Gabriel is my guardian angel for my prophets but you Sam, you're my first true guardian angel and I need you to do that Sam. You can create the prison to hold Lucifer and Michael apart from starting the apocalypse to create the divide between heaven, hell and earth. It will cost your wings, your power, and your memories with Cerberus. He'll always guard you but you'll never be able to see him or his kind, you'll be mortal but you'll survive bonding with Gabriel without you two burning out.

Once you are mortal, you and Dean will have the task of making sure that the archangels don't bring all of creation apart. Dean you've joined us, welcome." God said smiling at the young angel joining them. Dean wasn't alone though, Castiel was behind him. God blinked looking at the two seeing the bond between them glowing hot, linking their hearts. Like father like son, Michael was the first one to bond with Lucifer, Dean did the same with binding him and Castiel together. "You shouldn't have brought Castiel with you Dean, he's not going to like this plan."

"No, I'm not going to walk away from my mate, to leave him wondering where I vanished to for this plan of yours to protect humans. I know the price that'll come if I say yes to this; I've had dreams about this talk all my existence. I know this is going to bind my wings, my power and erase me from Castiel's memories yet the bond will leave him empty searching for something that he can never find. But then you knew that… so why would I agree to go be a failsafe those hairless apes only to forsake Casitel? Not happening." Dean said holding onto his smaller lover. Castiel blushed but shook his head pulling back from Dean.

"Dean, you have to do this, please. I can keep things together up here but you have a job to do Dean, God doesn't just ask this of anyone…"

"You're going to die three times over if I leave. Your first death is my leaving. Your second will be stopping my parents from fighting each other and the third will be you swallowing all of purgatory. I watch it in my dreams I'm not going to watch it happen for real. How can I walk away knowing that my brothers and sisters are going to war, be in a cold war, before going back to the war that will kill more than half of them, only to have the few that survive to go through a civil war that you stupidly will fight against Raphael only to open purgatory to try and take gods place so why would I leave when I know you're going to die and I can do nothing but watch you die on some off chance that you might, just might convince my stupid human-thinking self to take you to be one with before you die." Dean said having his full attention on Castiel, who had tears in his blue eyes.

God watched Sam watch the two with them not sure what to. "I'll do it, even if they don't; I'll go it if it means that that nice angel doesn't get hurt because of me. It's okay Cerberus but we both know that I'm not cut out for being here, I'm an outcast here and one nice angel isn't enough to change my mind. What do I have to do?" Sam asked weakly making everyone look at him. God smiled sadly at his broken archangel that he broke himself. His first angel was Sam and he used him to make purgatory to contain Leviathans and now he was using this angel. One that he wanted to give a happy life to and here he was further breaking his true first angel. Dean and Castiel looked over the small angel; Dean started laughing at sight of the weak pathetic angel. Dean's laughter made Sam back away hiding between heads of the Dogs.

"Dean Silence; Sam are you sure about this?" Sam nodded unsheathing his wings he pulled off a feather from each of his wings from right beside the oil gland. He held them in his hand turning them into a pendant before holding it towards God. "What's this for?"

"You said that the nice angel that I met…he's my soul mate correct?" Sam asked weakly. God nodded looking at the pendant in the youth's hand. "Please give this to him, let him know that I'm sorry for hurting him today…I didn't mean to hurt him, tell him I died; he doesn't need to know that his soul mate chose to have himself maimed instead of staying here." Sam whispered hanging his head. God took the pendant looking at it. It was a gold chain with a black stone in the center that looked like there were stars within the black depths. Looking up Sam was on the floor alone, Cerberus was gone. The looks of shock on both Castiel and Dean's face as they watched the other angel; who had sent the ever present guardian away somewhere leaving only a leash in his hand, in his. "This too please… Cerberus' going to watch over him, I don't need protection, not where I'm going; he does, it's the last thing I'll ever have the chance to do for him." Sam managed get out before he pulled himself to his feet walking towards Yddrasile. God fallowed behind Sam, his hand reaching for the archangel about to further rip him apart to finish his set up before he walks away from all of this.

"Father please wait before you send him away." Gabriel's voice came as he ran over to them with the three-headed dog behind him. His voice along made both Sam and God stop moving towards the tree. "Sam…you can't do this plan, send Cerberus to me without him telling me about it. I won't try to change your mind, I just wanted to see you off…" Gabriel said walking right over to Sam as he raised a barrier to block a power shock. He leaned down, pulling Sam into a kiss. It started as just a press of the lips but Gabriel couldn't resist deepening it, his tongue pushing into the young angel's mouth. Sam didn't respond to the kiss, he didn't know how to nor did he want to hurt him again like he did when the large male touched his wings. It left the arch angel hard and needy as he broke the kiss. "I'll look for you Sam, I'll find you on earth, and guard you like I should have done here…"Gabriel didn't tell Sam that he had sealed part of his own grace and his horn in the very core of Sam's half of the soul through that kiss.

Sam was blushing, shock and scared witless but he turned from Gabriel walked to the tree before anyone could stop him not even God as he touched the tree bark and vanishes. A ripple effect raced out from the tree hitting Gabriel first who stood blinking there not sure was he was standing before the tree a tear rolling down his face. He looked at God for an answer to why he was there.

"Look at him Cas' that's what's going to happen to you. How can you want that? I don't want to leave you here crying because I'm gone yet not knowing why; how can you ask me to do that to you?" Dean asked looking hurt, his eyes on Castiel who gave him a loving smile.

"Because you just said it, we're going to be losing our general, our father, we need our leader to guide us when we are in our darkest hour. Dean, go; I'll be fine. Unlike Gabriel, Our soul's are lock together and will whole once more. I will find you and together we'll change the events you saw in your dreams" Castiel said stepping closer kissing Dean shyly. "I told you when we bonded it would be a onetime deal so do what you want Dean but we are not doing that again" Castiel said walking away from Dean who looked heartbroken. They had been bonded for less than a day and already Castiel was leaving him, it had been a blow to his ego that his mate A) Didn't want to go back to bed with him, which made him a bad in bed and B) Castiel didn't want to be with Dean and he had been humoring him.

"Sure why the hell not, clearly my mate doesn't want me around. Just do me one thing father, don't give me some crappy life with crap choices." Dean said getting a smile for God. Dean by far his more honest angel he had who didn't fear speaking his mind honestly. God laughed shaking his head looked at Gabriel who stood there watching them with Castiel hiding behind a tree watching.

"I'll do what I can Dean… and I'm sorry." God said touching Dean who vanished the same wave thing happened again. Castiel had a blank look on his face, he was still bonded to Dean yet couldn't remember he that was missing his other half, just going through the motions of life without his mate around. God also knew it wasn't long before Gabriel would vanish, Lucifer would start her rebellion and he himself would go into hiding. It was just the start of his headache. He turned from the tree walking away leaving the two angels to figure out what the needed to do to pass their long, long years to waiting for find their mates.


	2. Chapter 1: Mystery Spot

**Chapter One: Tuesdays/Roadhouse**

~Mystery Spot: Tuesday #32~

Sam was jolted awake to the same song that he enjoyed 31 Days ago but now…he hated the song and the band. A month of watching Dean die again and again without being able to stop it. By this tme he knew that they were in the clutches of a Trickster; whether it be the same one they thought they killed or not, it didn't matter anymore. He just wanted this to end, to leave this nightmare with Dean still alive. He knew the moment his spine was severed by Jake that there was nothing he could do to save Dean. He remembered the look on Dean's face as it happen. He saw the desperation and endless sorrow in their depths. He knew that any demon would make a deal with him at a step cost to bring Sam back to life.

He never told Dean but he was happy dead, it was the one way to keep the world safe from him unleashing Lucifer. He remembered that no reaper came for him, only a tri-headed dog named Cerberus. He was the guardian to so many realms and the first Hell-hound ever be created. He felt safe with the dog when his soul was with it yet he knew that it wasn't going to last, it never did. He also never told Dean that he seen Jess's soul when he died. She had forgiven him; told him that she loved him yet they were never meant to be, that he needed to move on in his life to find the one who could truly touch his soul, who could protect him. It never made sense to Sam till now. He had repeated the same day enough to think about everything in his life. The trickster was the only one to make Sam smile even as he punished others so long as the demi-god didn't kill around Sam he was fine with it.

He went through the motions on Auto-pilot with Dean not bothering to really think, it didn't matter what they did, Dean would die at some point throughout the day and Sam would cry himself into a blank darkness only to wake from it to be the start of the day again. Getting up, he grabbed his clothes, walking into the washroom to piss, change and brush his teeth and hair to go out to breakfast with Dean. He didn't have the strength to go through fighting Dean about the day being stuck on repeat.

"Okay Sammy; what's gotten into you today?" Dean asked looking at his brother with a raised eye brow.

"Nothing Dean; just didn't get a good night sleep and not really here without coffee rate now." Sam said grabbing his coat. "Common lets go eat breakfast, afterwards I'm going to the library; I need to research something." Sam said dully. Dean frowned but didn't push the topic, Sam was always the moody one and he didn't want to deal with his little brother being bitchy for the next week if they fought. No why in hell was he doing the chick-talk with Sam…again. Every time before hand had occurred with Dean getting drunk and spilling his guts while Sam talked with him and made sure that he got to the hotel in one piece along with the Impala, his only long lasting relationship with a woman in his life.

"Yeah, sure, whatever floats your boat..." Dean said following his brother. Breakfast was the same as it had been for the last 30 mornings. Dean would order the special with coffee, Sam stuck with whole grain toast butter on the side and coffee. He didn't ever feel like eating here but he forced himself to eat something, anything, yet knowing he was going to feel nauseated all day thanks to the knowledge that Dean was going to die and he didn't know how to stop it.

Sam slowly ate his plain toast watching everyone yet knowing everything they were doing nothing changed there with the exception of him and Dean's reaction to him. He needed to figure out which trickster was screwing with them this time around. After Dean ate his fill they left. Sam held his breath as they walked down the street waiting to see what would kill his brother this time. Surprisingly nothing killed Dean on the way to the library. Once there Dean headed for the 'adult' section while Sam headed for the Myth and new-age section. He pulled out every book about gods and tricksters he could find. He sat at a dark desk in a place where he wouldn't be disturbed; as he began to read leaving Dean to his own devices.

Loki was the only true trickster of the world. The only god fully dedicated to it outside of the ones in the fantasy games such as D&D. Every other trickster was either a leprechaun which would go after Dean first before messing with Sam if they did at all or illusions Loki created himself. Sam sighed looking at the folk-lore drawings of the Norse God, thinking back to the Trickster he last face looking nothing alike. "God what do I do?" Sam asked himself out of habit to pray. He did it ever since he was a child being left alone or under Dean's watch who treated him like he was a bother and the last place he wanted to be around was Sam.

The sound of someone choking than hitting the tile floor rang in Sam's ears. The hunter didn't move, as he leaned his head forward, hair hiding his face, tears silently hit the desk. He didn't have to get up to know that it was Dean who just died drinking water out of a fountain.

"Wow, that's cold, even for us gods; Kiddo" Sam jumped hearing the voice of the same Trickster that he once mourned over when they thought they killed months ago. Sam didn't look up; he didn't need too to know that the being hadn't changed.

"Why are you doing this Loki?" Sam asked weakly. He didn't every try to hide the pain he felt or the tears from falling all over again. Loki smiled sadly at Sam, hating to hurt the taller, softer hunter who had such a strong will and tender heart. Loki knew it when he first saw Sam and Dean. They were brothers, he could see that but he could also see Sam loved his brother trusted him but never could understand why his brother hated him, loathed him and let him in only when Dean had no other choice but to do so. Loki knew Dean cared about Sam, forged out of years growing up together, there was love there but Dean hated that Sam was the reason why both their parents were dead and carried filthy demon blood in him and was left with the task by their father to kill Sam if he possess any risk to humanity. It was tearing the two apart.

"Because you need to learn that there is nothing you can do to save Dean from his fate. You two mutton-heads are going to be the very reason everything is destroyed and I for one happen to like this world, thank you." Loki said leaning against the desk that Sam was crying on.

"I get that Loki, I got it the moment I died and found comfort in Cerberus's fur. I got that when no demon will make a deal with me to trade Dean's soul for mine. I'm worthless in their eyes, my prayers to heaven are doing nothing, God and his vast angels stopped caring about us years ago. I didn't want to live knowing I have demon blood in me, knowing that when I next die, I'll go to hell. I know you don't have the power to save Dean not that you would, he's the type of guy you tend to punish." Sam said beating himself up. Loki blinked looking at the hunter who normally held himself together so well yet he walled off so much of himself from everyone. Loki knew that he was seeing a rare moment that no one but Dean ever got to see and even then it was rare that Dean would see his younger brother so broken like this.

Loki licked his lips, leaning forward, tilting Sam's face up pressing their lips together. Gently he wrapped his arms around the wiry tall hunter. At first Sam didn't respond to the gentle kiss when he did, he was so shy and tender with the kiss that he returned that Loki was hooked, he couldn't pull away from the hunter with such a big heart. Not once in his whole life as Loki had he ever felt like his heart stopped at such a kiss; nor as his time as Gabriel. He knew that he was still the only archangel left who was un-mated, who wasn't going insane with the power the bound created sending one to the side of light the other to the side of darkness to stay balance.

"You're not going to let us go from this place are you?" Sam whispered breaking the kiss; his large chocolate eyes looked into Loki's green ones. The Norse god could see the tears that were being created in his eyes, the pain he was in was never ending. Loki shook his head, moving in to kiss Sam's tears away.

"Let's not talk about this right now, let me show you that you can be happy again without Dean or Jessica in your life. That they are not the ones who define you but you." Loki pleaded softly. He wasn't one to take male lovers to his bed, a few times it happened in order to sleep with a girl who caught his interest yet this was the first time that he truly wanted to take another male with him not only to his bed but to make the other smile and laugh again without a care in the world. To protect the other from everything that goes bump in the night, from the life he was currently living.

The mention of the two names made Sam's heartache in pain as he pulled back from Loki. He should be mourning Dean, again; and he felt like he was still betraying Jessica by being with anyone. Kissing Loki made him forget everything for a few moments to the point he was about to agree if Loki didn't keep talking. Loki didn't let Sam go far from his hold. "Please, just let us go Loki, I get it; I'll stop trying to find a way to save Dean so long as you just stop this game with us..." Sam pleaded dropping to his knees, no longer able to stay standing, his strength left him. Loki bit his lip, he didn't want to trick the young man to sleeping with him but he couldn't resist, he gave into his nature of a Norse god instead of being the archangel he was; saying that he would set them both free, sleep with the Hunter only to erase him memory about this and keep the man from going down this path again of coming to the library.

"Very well, I'll set you both free on one condition Sam, You give yourself to me for the remainder of the day" Loki said sounding un-phased even though his heart hated the thought of him going through the plan. Sam looked up at him from his knees looking like those before him who really did worship him as a god.

"Deal, I'm yours for the remainder of this day, just please end this." Sam begged; a large tear rolling slowly down his face. Loki moved kissing the tear away.

"Deal" He whispered snapping them to his mansion surrounded by lush tropical wilderness overlooking the ocean and the private Island. This was his escape from everything, in a time that blending the future with the past before human's where created, before the earth was being destroyed by the hairless apes. He stood looking down at Sam who was looking up at him with misty eyes as his hunter worked to pull himself together. Loki smiled a true smile down at the man on his knees. "All you have to do is trust me and just feel what I have to show you" Loki purred out as he pulled Sam up to his feet as he lead the hunter up to his king size bed. The only bed that Loki truly slept in, he never brought any lay here not one since he left Heaven as Gabriel. This was his sanctuary for both himself and for Cerberus who was waiting to find the Angel who he bonded with. He brought Sam here because Sam made him feel like the angel that he had once been, not the Trickster he became too hide from his family.

Sam said nothing he silently followed Loki wordlessly, not looking at the god or where he was being taken to all he did was feel the warmth coming from Loki's hand that held his right wrist gently yet powerfully. He only looked up to see a large bed dressed in a royal purple with gold trim. Sam swallowed nervously, not once had he ever thought about sleeping with another man; hell he and Jess were waiting till marriage before they had sex, he never did sleep with the werewolf, not fully, he couldn't bring himself to get hard enough to want to fuck her, he brought her to her orgasm six times that night till she fell asleep but his Hunter's scenes wouldn't let him sleep with her or so he thought. Loki stopped right beside the bed unsure how to make the next step. Sam bit his bottom lip for a moment. Slowly he leaned down to the smaller god, he made a deal to be Loki's for a day and Loki made it clear what he wanted from Sam. Swallowing his pride and nerves he shyly pressed his lips to Loki's leaving many light butterfly kisses, each one lasting a fraction longer than the last, getting slightly more bold with the pressure and length of the kiss.

Loki stood there shocked at first; he had watched Sam fight, he took a few blows from the hunter to know the man was powerful for a human and his intelligence made him lethal the only think stopping him from being the best/ scariest hunter in the world was his very gentle loving soul. The kisses he was reviving from Sam were tender, loving as the hunter learned memorizing the feel of Loki's lips with his own. The first very timid touch of Sam's tongue against his lips broke Loki's control. He took control of the kiss earning a moan from his hunter. Loki's wings were burning to be free for the first time in thousands of years to wrap around the taller man.

Sam blushed as he gladly surrender control to Loki's control following after the god's lead. He had to admit to himself that not even his kisses with Jess had been like this, leaving him felling like he was burning up yet the moment the kiss was about to end, he was left cold and panting for more. The clothes on his body were irritating his skin. For the first time that he could ever remember he didn't feel like an outsider here. His hands slid up under Loki's shirt, his fingers lightly tracing the iron muscles under silky skin he heard Loki's breath hitch as his fingers brushed the other's nipples; it felt empowering to know that he could affect Loki as much as the trickster affected him. Part of him had to under if he was going insane for doing this, Dean died not even an hour ago, he should be a wreck yet here he making out with someone who should have been dead. It was the first case of something the brother's killed but didn't stay dead.

Somewhere during Sam's thought in his head, both of them had lost their shirts. What snapped Sam's full attention back to Loki was the Norris god laying him back on the bed on the bed that felt like he was laying on clouds that conformed to his whole form. "Where did you go Kiddo?" Loki whispered huskily licking down Sam's neck to his nipple. The groan that came from the hunter was music to the trickster's ears. He lightly bite the sensitive skin making Sam arch his back, moaning, the hunter's fingers digging into Loki's back, right beside where Gabriel's wings met his body, the wing slits were opening, Loki could feel it happening. He was struggling to hold onto his trickster persona as he worked Sam's body in the throes of lust.

"Please…god… Loki…" Loki smirked looking up at Sam's flushed face watching the hunter struggled to form a thought, struggling to catch his breath already and Loki was just getting started on the hunter. His right hand resting on Sam's lower abdomen; neither notice Loki's hand glowing, nor Sam's skin glowing in response. Sam's right hand held Loki's hand on him as he pulled Loki up to kiss him using the black stone pendant he wore to pull the other up to meet their lips together. Loki was stunned no one but Cerberus could see the pendant, no one touched it but himself, not even the Dog would touch the pendant that Loki always wore, no matter what he did.

"Sam?" Loki asked wondering if the other could see the pendant. Sam looked up at Loki shyly through his lashes that he didn't think were long or thick yet from Loki was, that's what they looked like. Sam moved to kiss the pendant.

"It's a beautiful pendant Loki, you should show it off more whom ever gave it to you…they thought highly of you" Sam said softly shyly about to let go of the pendant but Loki held Sam's hand on it. Sam moaned as he not only felt a very sudden skin on skin contact, the cool air mixing with the warm heat that came off Loki; who claimed Sam's mouth in a near soul searing kiss. Loki couldn't resist holding his wings in anymore. Sam was accepting him all of him the moment his lips touched the pendant, Gabriel knew it.

He didn't move away as he kept Sam from looking at his wings, to avoid burning the chocolate eyes out of the hunter's skull. He wrapped his hand around Sam's aching member, slowly stroking it. As he laid butterfly kissed over the creamy skin of the hunter. Sam whimpered out moans of pleasure that Loki was giving him but he wanted something else than just Loki's hand on him.

Sam was about to open his mouth to beg Loki for more only to have three fingers in his mouth. "Suck them Sam, make them nice and wet and I won't make you beg me for hours for what you want." Loki purred out Sam blushed not knowing fully what Loki was talking about all of this was new to him, he knew the basics of sex only by the sheer number of time's he accidently walked in of Dean banging some chick or woken up in the hotel room the he often was forces to share with John and Dean Winchester who both had one glaring weakness when it came to pretty women.

Loki bit harder than he wanted as he felt Sam's tongue lick the tips of his fingers before slowly sliding down the fingers in his mouth. Loki's member twitched hard, jealous that the wonderfully hot mouth wasn't wrapped around it, instead of around Loki's fingers. By the time Sam got to sucking on the fingers, bobbing his head on them teasing Loki who was obviously enjoying what Sam was doing to his fingers. Sam moved before Loki could respond. "Tell me Loki, if I begged you for it, would you let me suck you off" The blush betrayed Sam's innocence and lack of experience in this field, even if his voice sounded confidant.

"No" Loki growled pushing Sam to lay back in the bed. "Only because what I have planned, we'll both feel good about it." Loki mused licking down Sam's chest. The young hunter moaned, his hands finding Gabriel's wing, lightly holding into the leading edge of them Loki purred at the feeling as he took Sam's length into his mouth distracting the hunter as he worked Sam open. Loki couldn't resist, Sam was making it just too much for him resist. He knew if Sam ever remembered this day, the hunter would never forgive Loki for this but at least Loki was going to look back in memory of the withering hunter who was moaning Loki's name in worship as his rough battle calloused hands, very gently massaged the wings. Loki shivered fighting for self-control; not once had he ever felt himself so impatient to want to only half prepare his partner who was a virgin for what came next.

"Loki… Please…Take me damn it…or let me cum….Please Loki" Sam started begging having being on the very edge of his climax for a while now but Loki knew how to keep the hunter at that point. Loki gave into the request. Instead of letting Sam feel hot thick and long Loki really was by the slow entry, the trickster stuck in home in one thrust as he kissed Sam, swallowing the hunter's moaning yelp from the entry. He didn't move even as Sam's inner walls were hot, wet and so very damn inviting to the Norse god. Sam was panting holding onto Loki's now scratched back from the entry.

Sam timidly shifted his hips testing out the movement of having the god inside him. He didn't feel any blood even though his back passage still burned feeling like he was being split in two by Loki's size. Loki groaned, gripping onto Sam's hips to the point of nearly breaking the bones. "You…you really should give yourself a moment or two to get use to the feeling Sam. All that pretty moaning and begging me to do this to you, I'm not sure if I want you to ever leave this room again" Loki purred out hotly, struggling not to give into the rocking motion Sam tried to start up.

"Then move, you want me to enjoy this then move and make me forget the pain" Sam whispered as Loki kissed a stray tear that has come from his hunter. He gave into Sam again trying his best to keep his thrusts gentle and slow, being tender with his hunter, and not wanting to hurt him further. Sam kept panting Loki's name as he tried to hold onto his sanity at the gentle sex the god was giving him. His mind kept flipping back to all the times he accidently see his father and brother having sex, it was always rough and hard which was part of the reason why Sam didn't want to have sex till after marriage, because if he was bad at it, he knew that the relationship was built on more than that would endure, but then Loki came along. Loki slightly changed his angle of thrust in this hunter, only to make Sam scream his name, his short rough nails digging into the joint between Loki's back and his wings, drawing blood. Loki bit hard on his lip to keep from just jack hammering into his lover, he paused letting Sam calm down for a moment, the whine of disapproval was almost as loud as the cry of pleasure.

"Do you really want me to lose all control with you Sam, you're a virgin; trust me when I say you want me to keep this slow, and gentle." Loki panted out harshly, fighting for control. Loki didn't even notice that Sam's bloodied hand was holding onto the pendant again.

"Damn it Gabriel…Move, let go will you, please…" Saw begged trying to rock himself further only the length of the man above it. It's all it took for the archangel to lose his control, the shorter, faster and harder thrusts against Sam prostate sent the hunter over the edge screaming out the archangel's name. A moment later Gabriel came in Sam panting harshly as his hunter was. After a few moments of rest Loki pulled out of Sam, snapping his fingers to make them both clean before it clicked in Loki's head. Sam called out his real name at least twice. He had to play this next part carefully before the hunter's mind started to think without the hindrance of lust and need slowing it down.

Sam made a whining sound as Loki made the hunter roll onto his side to cuddle into the Norse god. "Just rest Kiddo, when you wake up all will be well" Loki cooed weakly into the chocolate locks of the near sleeping hunter's head. Loki placed a kiss on the hunters forehead before pressing two fingers to Sam's temple, wiping the hunter's memories of what they did, of what he knew, placing locks around the memories of this day from Sam. Loki groaned as his heart ached at the loss of Sam already. He didn't know when he forged the mating bound between them but all he could feel was the pull to follow after Sam, to take him right back to this very bed and have repeat performance.

"I'm sorry kiddo, but you can never know what we did, who I really am, maybe when your soul's time for eternal rest comes I'll let you remember today." Gabriel whispered. If demons knew that Sam had a mating bond to the last un-bonded Archangel they would double their efforts to drag the hunter into the pit. He was doing this to protect himself knowing full well that leaving Sam alone would lead of the hunters to face a brutal bloody life of fighting and early death with a fighting chance of not going to hell. "Good luck Sam…you'll need it" Loki whispered to himself as he looked at the place in the bed that still helf Sam's sweat, his scent, the mixture of both of their semen.

Sam awoke in the hotel room to that same bloody song, day number 232 of the mystery spot hell there were trapped in. Each day ticked on turning into months of this and Dean had died every way possible that could happen in one day followed by over half year of thinking that he had been free from the pocket Dimension only to learn that he hadn't been free at all. Sam finally got free after falling to his knees before the trickster, breaking down into tears once again. He didn't know why that demi-god had let him go. But going back to that Wednesday the first thing he did was hug Dean nearly crying.

"Dude, what the Hell is the golden rule here" Dean groaned while trying to get Sam off him.

"No Chick-flick moments… You had one when you made that damn deal, I'm allowed my moment after watching the trickster kill you over and over again for months before I could stop him." Sam whispered pulling himself together. "Fine, just get off me and we'll make a pit-stop at the Roadhouse, you can nerd out with Ash and get your bitch chat on with Ellen" Dean grumbled out.

"Jerk" Sam muttered yet smiling brightly at his brother. "I'll drive first… you can have your pick of music as loud as you want it, just not Asia for now. The Trickster ruined them for me right now." Same said making Dean grin wickedly. Dean passed the keys to Sam before noticing a silvery mark on Sam's left side of his neck. Dean's eyes narrowed on the spot pinning Sam to the wall turning his brother's head to get a better look at the mark that was no longer there. "Dean?" Sam asked Dean blinked not sure what was going on.

"Forget it…just the last bit of that damn trickster messing with us, let's just get out of here, after we stock up for the road, god knows that Ellen need to learn how to make better pie's at her so called bar." Dean said pushing away from Sam grabbing his bag heading for the Impala. Sam sighed shaking his head following behind Dean without knowing why his heart was having a hard time leaving the room he hated so much.

Dean spent much of his ride in the passenger's side of the car staring at Sam's neck, making his brother tense. "Do we need to stop for you to get laid Dean or are you going to stop looking at me like I'm a freak, even if I am one" Sam asked meekly. Dean sighed turning to look out the window into the darkness of the night. He had let Sam drive the Impala for more than 5 hours, it was now going on to seventeen hours. Both agreed not to stop till they got to the Roadhouse, that was still another three hours away.

"I'm good Sammy, I'll chase the babes at the Roadhouse. You sure you're okay? You took on that freak alone when Bobby, me and you couldn't kill him." Dean pointed out. "It's not like you could gave him the puppy dog eyes and he let us go."

"No Dean I didn't, I lived through months of him killing you over and over again before he made me think you died outside of the dimension living a life for months thinking that you were dead and my every waking moment was spent hunting for him. When I gave up the hope of finding the bastard, he showed up. I broke down in front of him like some weak chick crying my heart out and he send me back to this morning, now here we are driving to the Roadhouse just so you can go about your self-destruction because you only have weeks left of your life and when you die, I'm all that's left of our messed up family having Lilith on my ass thanks the Azazale's fucking plan." Sam said his voice hallow and flat. Dean blinked looking at how drained his little brother looked, how much he had suffered and now that it was over, his body and emotions were demanding that he took some major down time to recover from what had happen.

"Okay, Sammy, your turn is done, I'm driving before you get us killed by crashing my girl." Dean said after a moment, keeping up with his whole emotions are for the weak act that he and John used all the time. Sam nodded pulling over getting out walking around the car as Dean slid over on the seat. Dean blinked seeing Sam get in the backseat, laying down the best he could to close his eyes for a few hours. Dean smiled sadly praying silently in his head that Sam would be able to move on with his life once he died. "What do you want to listen to Sammy? This is a once in a life time deal just not chick-flick songs." Dean asked trying to joke with his brother.

"Aerosmith" Sam said closing his eyes as Dean changed the music as he drove onward. It didn't take long for Sam to fall asleep in the car listening to the band. Dean thought about changing it but he didn't want to wake Sam up to something other than the band he requested. He couldn't force himself to be the reason Sam lost the small innocent smile he had on his face as he slept lightly in the back of the Impala. He muttered along to the songs as the only thing to do since the roads lacked anyone on them but the Impala. He never thought he would feel glad to see the Roadhouse as he pulled into the parking lot taking not of the other cars in the parking lot. It was only 8:30 in the evening yet there were only eight other cars at the bar.

The stopping of the car was enough to jolt Sam wide wake looking panicked and scared. "It was just a dream…" He muttered to himself yet Dean heard it.

"Come on, let's got inside and get you a few dozen drinks, it will help with the trickster bullshit." Dean said warmly trying to help his little brother while he still could. They walked inside going unnoticed by Ash and Ellen as they walked over to a dimly lit booth. A young woman about 21 years old walked over to them with a flirtatious smile on her painted lips. She was dressed like a girl begging for any guy's attention, and it worked to catch Dean's Sam nodded to her but looked back at the table.

"Evening boy's I'm Jenna, what can I get for you?" She all but purred out paying more attention to Dean.

"Body shot in your room for a few hours if not, tell Ellen we'll take our usual order." Dean said noticing Sam seemed depressed. He suddenly found his lap full of the young woman.

"Sure thing stud, sure you boyfriend is okay with this?" She asked looking at Sam with a blank stare. Dean laughed shaking his head.

"He's my brother, Sweetheart; what are we waiting for?" Dean asked as Sam left them alone not bothering to hear any more of their very shameless flirting. He took a seat at the bar keeping his head down. He jumped when Ellen sat his glass of beer in front of him.

"You boys have a god damn phones; you should know who to use them." Ellen said. She might have hated that her daughter had left her to become a hunter all because of Dean agreeing to have Jo join them on a hunt, he wasn't going to tell the woman that Dean and Jo had slept together during those few days. "So where the hell have you two been? Who died to make your brother pick up the new help so quickly and you to look ready to die?" She asked sounding like a mother that Sam never had.

"You ever heard of Loki?" Sam asked. It got her attention along with a few other random hunters at the bar. They moved closer wanting to hear what the young hunter had to say.

"About half a foot shorter then you, Green eyes, copper red hair?" Ellen asked blinking; it was the only trickster she ever came across.

"That guy is a real pain in the ass, it took Rufus, Gordon, Carly and myself to trap the guy and kill him." A hunter 5'6 in height overly built with muscles with dull brown eyes and mousy-blond hair.

"You guys failed to kill him then cause I did that" another piped up.

"We all failed to kill him, Dean, Bobby and I even tried together and failed, I just spent a damn year in his stupid trap watching Dean die over and over again." Sam said chugging back his beer before putting the empty glass on the table nodding for a refill. "Hear anything from Jo yet?" Sam asked Ellen feeling bad that their father was the reason her husband was dead. Ellen smiled sadly at the young hunter before her. Most hunters knew of the brother's they were becoming a very famous pair of hunters.

"She's good; she lives in New York rate now as her main base of operations. You know how it is, you got the turf hunters and the roaming hunters. She's a turf hunter at heart, I just never saw that till she called me a few months ago about her established turf in the big city with Allan, Wendy and Frankie" Ellen said as he poured Sam another drink. "So what bring the both of you back my way?" She asked as the hunter before he chugged back his drink again this time keeping a holding of his glass keeping her from refilling it.

"Playing cat and mouse with Lilith, Dean's deal with a crossroad's demon is coming up and as far as I know, Bobby's got a job for us to do so we're going to meet up with him, get the lowdown before heading out again." Sam said taking not of Dean and Jenna heading up stairs. Ellen rolled her eyes as the other hunters hooted that younger hunter's 'date'. "I'm going to go talk to Ash, see how he's been doing if that's alright with you Ellen" Sam asked politely. Ellen chuckled to herself waving the younger Winchester off to go seek knowledge from someone who was as smart as him if not smarter. He really seemed to care about Ash as a friend and from what she saw; the man had few that he call a friend anytime day or night.


	3. Chapter 2: Dream Bobby

**Chapter Two: Dream/ Bobby's Information**

~Dean's Dream~

He stood on a ridge overlooking the vast wild forest with contempt; here was the simple yet brutal life. Tribes of humans against every other tribe. He was a hunter in his tribe, responsible for going out into the forest to get food for the whole tribe, that was forty some odd mouths to feed. He looked over at the hunter beside him, Bobby; his little brother who was skilled but average at best for his age. Reaching over Dean ruffled the chestnut hair of the youth. "Come on Bobby lets go get ourselves dinner tonight and woman for our beds" Dean said making his way off the ridge and down into the forest, hunting for a great bear or saber-tooth lion in the region.

"Dean, what makes you so good at hunting? I mean look at dad, he's just a joke of a hunter and mom is a female, they don't hunt unless we plan to take on a mammoth." Bobby asked. It was still a teen but hints of his deep gruff adult voice were coming through the youthful chirp. Dean smiled down at his little brother.

"Some would say luck but I say it's the dreams I have of training in a building filled with winged beings with strange tools and bows. It felt like I belonged there like it was where I was meant to be but I know it's only a dream, you weren't there nor was mom or dad." Dean said leaning down to read the tracks left by a rather large beast even though the tracks had been there for a few days. Dean's green eyes scanned the forest straining his hearing to hear any signs of life yet there was nothing around them for miles, it wasn't normal. He led his brother to the forest watering hole that he found a few years ago, it always had life around it and it still did; only it was strange. Eight beings with black eyes surrounded a man with shoulder length chocolate brown hair who was wielding a strange looking weapon. It looked like a triangular thing at the end of a thick handle that looked small in the guy's giant hand yet there was shape teeth coming off the triangular part of the weapon.

"Dean, who and what are they?" Bobby asked looking through a brush with Dean, keeping is voice quite so only Dean could faintly hear him.

"No idea Bobby, lets watch and see what happens shall we?" Dean whispered back his hands making his bow ready in the event he had to use it.

"Wow she's pretty…"Bobby sighed out, his green-brown eyes were looking over and re-looking over a young female who was only were furs to cover her growing chest and around her fine hips. Dean had to take a second look at the girl for himself. Her wild brown hair looking good on her learn frame, her hand held a similar weapon to the one in the giant man's hand. "I want her Dean" Bobby whimpered childishly trying hard to ignore his growing problem from watching the near naked female.

"Come on Sammy, give in like the rest of us, make a deal with the demons and all this power, we'll never have to starve again, they promise a plentiful harvests, bountiful hunts. The gods know that you only bring bad luck with you ever since we took you in. Damn mutts follow you everywhere you go ruining everything we have done." The female said with a dark purr loud enough for the two brothers to hear. Bobby bit his lip to keep from groaning. The man's chocolate brown eyes looked right at Dean and Bobby yet he made no showing that he saw either of them. Dean pulled his bow back beginning to take aim just to be ready encase they attacked or there was some sort of mutt stalking around them.

"Your nothing more than Ellen's body, her soul long since fled this time, everyone one in the Village but me fled into the next life to avoid your corruption. You can't stop what we have begun; the other Mortal angel is still out in the world hidden from the lot of you, training his army to fight back against all of you, I'm just here to buy him time to get the army ready." Sam said with a carefree laugh shaking his head. His eyes closing, his left hand rising. It stayed half closed as two fingers stood straight up. Dean's keen eyes noticed they other's lips moving even as no sound came out. He disarmed his bow grabbing Bobby's arm turning to run. He remember seeing witches casting magic, he knew that devastation was about to befall them.

"Bobby, RUN" Dean ordered, no longer caring if they heard him. Bobby gulped but did as he was ordered to do. Hisses and growls reached their ears as the sound of others running after them could be heard. Dean blinked hearing a strange language reach his ears yet it sounded so familiar to him. He grabbed Bobby pulling him behind a tree, shielding both of their eyes as a blinding light washed over the area in a wave before vanishing.

"You both are safe, you can come out now if you like." Sam called over to the pair yet not going after them, he merely turned to wash his hands in the small lake. Bobby was the first to go to the other's side leaving Dean to follow after him.

"That was so cool, what did you do to them? Where are their bodies?" Bobby asked nervously yet nearly jumping up and down with his excitement at what he just saw. Dean's eyes narrowed on the stranger as he readied his bow again. Sam only laughed at their reaction to him; from the looks of it the man with the bow was older than him but not by much.

"You can relax, I mean you no harm, my name is Sam; I'm only passing through the area, you don't have to worry about me staying long." Sam said neutrally. He was fresh from heaven he still remembered what it was like to be at home and this new Earth that God created; he liked it, he wasn't scared to be here like he had been in heaven. He took a drink of water with his cupped hands. On his back were twin scars running down his back. Dean frowned looking at the marks that looked too neat to be as a result of a hunt gone wrong.

"How did you get them, the scars?" Dean asked coldly.

"My tribe…it's how they marked their warriors, their hunters. They no longer are around, demons came and instead of wanting to become demons some wished to move on to the next life, the rest fled for their lives. I simply moved on with my life waiting for them to catch up to me so I can send them back to Hell while I looked for you, I have something to give you." Sam said pulling out a roll of hide holding it towards Dean who eyed it like it was poison. Sam laid it on the ground between them backing off a few steps. He pulled out some roots he had on in his satchel, snacking on the root enjoying its bitter taste right now. Bobby took the hide opening it to see writing on it and a strange symbol on it that had 5 lines that cross over each other inside a wheel.

"What is this?" Bobby asked looking at Sam as he swallowed the root he was chewing on.

"It's a way for you two to protect your village from the demons. Witches, Vampires, Werewolves, and other creatures are hard to kill but are killable. Demons have to be banished." Sam said simply, like it was no big deal yet his eyes knew that it was a big deal, he was giving them a weapon to fight back against the darkness with.

"Why are you giving this to us?" Dean growled out.

"You may not remember me; but we use to know each other in another life and I knew you would need someone to do some research into protecting what you have in this life, I just wanted to make good on my promise to you." Sam said making his way to leave the two brothers alone with the hide.

"Ellen…She's safe right?" Bobby asked hotly glaring at Sam who smiled warmly.

"Your soul through your lives will come to find its way to her all while staying close to Dean's." Sam said warmly as he walking into the forest. Bobby looked at Dean who had let the stranger get away without a better answer than that. Dean looked over the hide, his eyes went wide as he read the words on the page. This was one hell of an exorcism to get rid of demons, sending them back to hell along with something known as a devils trap used to bind the demon in the circle, rendering them powerless. The last words on the page are what scared him the most. 'The son of the morning star and flame will rise a mortal army to fight till the end of days when the true guardian falls into shadowy hands.'

"We'll see him again Bobby, I have a feeling that we'll be seeing a lot of him in our lives to come." Dean breathed out. Looking at the spot in the forest where Sam vanished into.

~Dream End~

Dean opened his eyes with a start for a moment before it came back to him, he was in the room he always used at the roadhouse. He was alone on the bed; after he and Jenna had sex, both agreed it was best that she didn't stay. He woke up alone and wearing only his boxers on the bed under the blanket. He sighed looking over at the bed that Sam usually used if there was no other rooms free, He was there with his back to Dean. It happened but it was rare since Sam never moved in his sleep meaning that how his little brother fell asleep, facing away from Dean. Dean could only pray that Sam wasn't going to wake up with a bitch face on. Getting up Dean got dressed watching Sam, the dream replaying in his mind over and over again.

The Sam in his dream seemed so confident and sure of himself even though he was near identical to his little brother. Ellen he knew who ran this place looked like an older version of the one he saw in his dream and Bobby his so called little brother in the dream was starting to sound like the Bobby he knew as his adopted uncle. He didn't get why they look so similar to the people he knew in life. He walked over to Sam who would have no problem talking with him about it, giving him something to take his mind off the dream. He stopped, noticing Sam was crying in his sleep.

"Gabriel… please…don't leave us…I can change please just don't leave." Sam called out softly, it was rare but not unheard of for Sam to talk in his sleep. The crying was a new one and he knew a lot about Sam's sleeping habits.

"Sam…Hey Sammy wake up" Dean called out lightly shaking his brother's shoulder. Sam bolted upright, pulling out the blade he hid under his pillow. Had Dean not been ready for his brother's reaction to the sudden wake up or knew that his brother was a hunter trained for years how to kill just about everything and it could have been quite dangerous for him. "Woah Sammy it's me, it's just me you can relax, nothing's attacking us besides whatever it was that you where dreaming about" Dean said softly worry playing on his face as he looked at his brother. Sam dropped the knife holding his head in his hands, shaking with the grief the washed off him. "So who is Gabriel?" Dean asked pulling Sam to him in a hug; his little brother needed him and not him being an ass for the sake of being an ass.

"Gabriel…he's the Trickster…He lied to me Dean." Sam started off only to pause for a breath or two as a fresh wave of tears and betrayal hit him. "He promised if I spent one day with him, if I gave myself to him he would let us out of the Mystery Spot." Dean blinked listening letting Sam getting everything off his chest. "I like him, I trusted him even though he was a trickster because he was honest about his nature, who he was. I wept for him when I thought we had killed him. I was happy he was alive regardless that it was in that hellish place yet he lied to me. I gave him everything of me, he was my first, the only one I slept with and he did it knowing the whole time that he was lying to me" Sam whispered as he cling to Dean who sat there stunned.

Dean always thought that his brother had sex with Jessica, with that werewolf chick before they had to kill her. Yet his brother was telling him differently. He didn't know what to say to Sam. Dean never slept with another guy, hell he never looked at another guy in that way yet he knew his brother was bi-sexual if not straight up gay. "Sam… I'm sorry, I should have paid better attention to you; it wouldn't have led to this." Sam shook his head pulling back from Dean trying to stop crying, even though he couldn't. "Sam?"

"It's fine Dean, I have to learn to take care of myself, I'm going to be losing you soon enough at least I have this hellish job we have to keep me focused on something, I can at least save others. Hell maybe I can find myself a nice hunter woman to marry, have children with just for you, I know how much you wanted to have a family of your own, even if your refuse to let yourself have it." Sam said weakly, defeated, yet trying to pull himself together unlike after Jessica's death. Dean sighed.

"Fine if that's what you want. Look into something for me, can dreams mean something?" Dean said forgetting that anyone could find meaning in just about anything.

"I need more than that to look up Dean, or should I just pull up the millions of Dream meanings on the laptop for you?" Sam asked weakly trying to keep his voice the same like nothing was wrong but failing.

Dean groaned, rubbing his face with his right for a moment trying to best think how to tell Sam his dream. "You laugh about this and I'll kick your ass but in my dream Bobby was my little brother, I was teaching him to hunt for food in some god unknown time before civilization. Ellen was in my dream younger looking then now and all demon up. You were there in my dream too. You muttered some sort of spell or something making tis bright light appear that took care of the demons. You then handed me the hide covered in what looked like the very first exorcism to be written." Dean said looking down at the floor already feeling like he needed a beer to from his dream. Sam nodded packing their stuff getting ready to get back on the road to Bobby's to find out what case he had for them.

"I'll see what I can find out about it Dean but don't get your hopes up on me finding the answer that makes sense or the one you're looking for." Sam said weakly picking up his laptop holding onto it in his hand. Dean nodded as he led Sam downstairs. Both blinked seeing Ellen packing a hunting bag of her own at her bar with milk and cereal waiting for the two.

"Morning boys, eat up and we'll head out, Bobby will be waiting for all of us." She said not looking at them yet knowing they were they only pair hunters in the bar at the moment. When neither moved she looked up at them noticing Dean staring at her and her packing bag of weapons before noticing the tears Sam was still crying and trying to stop. His eyes were red and puffy, shame and betrayal playing in his eyes. "Okay spill it, both of you." She said standing akimbo.

"Where the hell are you going?" Dean asked back watching her with a raised eyebrow. Sam said nothing he just headed out of the bar going to put the bags in the Impala. Ellen watched the younger Winchester walk out of her bar without and explanation.

"I called Bobby last night when you two showed up. He invited me to this little meeting you boys are having and it sounds like we won't be the only ones there for whatever it is he plans on sharing. He said something about Lilith being involved and Azazel's true plan." Ellen said giving into explaining herself first to Dean who sighed heavily. "What's up with Sam?"

"Mystery Spot happened to him and his dreams won't let him forget it." Dean said. "Let's head out, we'll grab breakfast on the road, I need hot, greasy food if I can't get a beer." Dean said following Sam's path without thinking about in his same footsteps. Ellen couldn't believe how in tune the two brothers were to each other and how the other moved to do something like that.

Sam was sitting in his place in the front seat already on his laptop already looking into what Dean asked him to look into. At least it was helping the younger Winchester move past the betrayal that the Trickster had done. Dean was seriously going to kill the guy if he saw him again for hurting Sam like that, his brother may have the problem opening up to people but his whole life every kept things from him so he learned to be closed off most of the time but when someone got into Sam's heart, he would do anything for them, was loyal to them no matter what they done to him. Dean knew from experience at that one, He dragged Sam through hell only to still forgive Dean and stay at his side hunting.

"How long is the trip from here to Bobby's?" Ellen asked getting in the back seat stretching out.

"Normally 23 hours, the way Dean drives about 12 hours, 14 if he's on a slow drive day. 10 if he's really speeding" Sam said absently, his voice hoarse from the crying.

"12 hours sounds about right today, it's not like we got a 9-1-1 text from the guy, text him to have beers ready for us when we get there." Dean ordered starting up the Impala pulling out of the bar. Ellen sighed as Dean stared up the mix tracks of rock music for the long drive in her books.

Four hours into the drive Dean stopped long enough for a restroom break and to grab food for the road. He stocked up on the apple pies along with a few burgers and bottles of Gatorade. For Sam he grabbed his brother a box of protein bars with fruit in them and a few bottles of orange juice. He threw in a few candy bars and chips that they both liked to be on the safe side. After paying he got out to the Impala noticing that Sam seemed a little out of it still. "Dude drink something" Dean said tossing a bottle of orange juice at Sam who easily caught it without looking.

Without thinking Sam drank half the bottle before he felt like he was about to vomit it back up he got out of the car heading for the rest room again. Dean and Ellen looked at each other blinking, it didn't seem right for the hunter to be in the state he was in. If he was a woman morning sickness would seem right but even if Sam was having sex with a guy he couldn't carry a child so there was no reason from him to be ill without Dean noticing it beforehand.

"You're lucky I got extra bottles of water for the trip" Ellen said getting into the car taking the front seat, that way Sam could somewhat lay down in the backseat. Dean shrugged getting in waiting for Sam who didn't throw a bitch fit about Ellen taking his place he just sat behind her, closing his eyes still looking pale and tad green.

Once Dean was sure Sam was asleep he cursed, gripping the wheel tighter, speeding up his driving. "If this Case didn't involve Lilith, I'd be hunting that Trickster's ass down." Dean growled out.

"Guy about 5'10 honey brown hair and gold eyes, loves sweets?" Ellen asked looking at Dean. If it was the same trickster she was thinking of, she know who Dean was talking about, the same being her husband thought they killed but she didn't quite believe that the trickster would die as easy as he made it seem.

"That's the jackass; you can't tell Sammy that I told you but when we were trapped in the Mystery Spot, he tricked Sam into sleeping with him. I wouldn't put it pass the ass to make Sam feel like he is pregnant to punish him for being so trusting of others." Dean said. It made sense in Dean's mind with Sam being overly emotional for the past few day, sleeping more often and for getting sick when trying to eat or drink anything.

"Makes sense but why focus on Sam? Right sorry forgot you sold your soul to the demons to bring Sam back to life." She sighed out shaking her head for a moment but got where Dean was coming from. She would do the same thing for Jo. "Bobby was right calling you an idjit at least when it came to this, but then I would do the same thing for Jo so I get why you did it. I can also see why they screwed you out of a decade they normally give, you two are becoming a pretty big deal in the world of hunters, already passing your fathers level of fame." Ellen said softly, motherly as she watched Dean drive who nodded looking at Sam sleeping in the backseat.

Ruby brushed her long blond hair out of her face as she sat in a devil's trap in Bobby's kitchen with three hunters watching her every move the only thing that was keeping her alive was the call they placed to Sam and Dean about knew knowing them, saving their asses more than once

Rufus and Gordon sat playing poker at the table she was forced to sit at; Bobby stood leaning against the counter watching the clock. When they all heard the faint roar that could only come from the Impala the boy's drove. Bobby smiled pulling out three beers cracking them open holding one out with his left hand towards the back door. A moment after the engine shut off Dean walked through taking the beer as he went glaring at Ruby who smirked darkly at him. Bobby passed a beer to Ellen who walked in next unfazed to have the demon sitting there. Sam was the last to walk in taking the beer only to pass it to Dean startling his brother out of trying to kill Ruby with his eyes.

"Dude drink it before you say something stupid. Ruby you trying to kill yourself here? Idjit move walking into a house of hunters; whatever information you have better be worth it."

"Oh it is but you idjits won't…like…it" she trailed off looking at Sam strangely. She couldn't believe her eyes, here she was about to offer them a way to buy time from Lilith killing all of them besides Dean but it was going to take Sam using the very gifts he turned his back on his whole life that Azazel gave the hunter with his blood. Yet here was Sam standing before her only about two months later yet knocked up by an angel. Sam knew an Angel; it was perfect they had a way to kill Lilith and not die. She just had to figure away for the angel not to kill her as well. "You really should call that baby's daddy here Sammy, I think he would like to be in on the talk about you hunting Lilith while pregnant, I'm shock that an angel would not only knock a human up abut to knock up a human mate and let him run around free is just stupid especially when the human is a hunter" Ruby said bitterly trying to bait the angel to show up knowing one had to be close to Sam if he was going to survive carrying the child to term let alone birth the kid.

Dean chocked on his beer along with Ellen and Bobby, everyone was looking at her but Sam who looked at the floor. "It wasn't an angel just a demi-god with a bad sense of humor. Angel's aren't real, I'm going to do an inventory check and research if there is anything we can get stop or kill Lilith." Sam said walking out of the room before anyone could say anything more to him. He didn't want to remember Gabriel or Loki or whatever it was the guy was now calling himself. He knew he saw wings, that he slept with an angel who still lied to him, kept him in that hell even after promising to set them free with months watching the pregnancy develop to the point it was at yet Gabriel said nothing to him about it, he even left Sam alone to find out through Ruby what he was guessing had happened. It only made the betrayal that much worse.

"What the hell was you plan before you saw Sam." Dean growled getting protective of his little brother.

"Get him to drink demon blood, enough of it will make up for his lack of training with his gifts from Azazel but it would put him on the same playing field as Lilith which would keep the mutts off your ass Dean for that dumb-ass deal you made. You should have just called that damn angel your little brother is shacking up with to heal little Sammy up after Jake severed his spine." Ruby said glaring up at Dean both her arms and legs crossed as she watching him ignoring the rest of the hunters in the room.

"Even if angels were real, they would smite your ass. Hell I still don't hear a reason why we're not sending your ass back to hell now that you're not using Sam as a shield to hide behind." Dean shot back hotly.

"Because everyone but Ellen has a weakness against hot chicks and Ellen isn't stupid to get rid of someone who knows the enemy who's willing to talk." Sam shot at Dean from the other room shutting Dean up about for a moment as Dean looking over Ruby's body like the rest of the guys in the room liking what they were seeing in the body forgetting for a moment that there was a demon wearing that beautiful human. Ellen rolled her eyes taking a seat before Ruby.

"Where is Lilith going to be? Who is that bitch in?" Ellen asked at least willing to hear what the demon had to say before cross checking the demons knowledge with omens with a demon that powerful. Bobby's dark eyes turned to watch Ellen, enjoying the look of a mature woman instead of the near teenage like woman that housed the demon.

"New Harmony, wearing a human girl, she think it makes her look cute and sweet. Ruby sneered.

"Well at least she isn't steering you lot wrong with that one. Hey Dean-o how does it feel to know that your time is almost up?" The trickster asked with a smirk appearing behind Ruby dressed in a gold dress shirt and black slacks leaning against the wall without a care in the world. Dean rolled his eyes at the Trickster.

"That not possible…" Rufus breathed out. Bobby, Gordon, John Winchester and himself had killed the trickster standing before them but clearly that wasn't so.

"Look at that, Sam really took a step up shacking up with you Gabriel, still running from home?" Ruby shot back bitterly. She had fallen for the tall sensitive hunter she had been sent to kill only to turn around and turn traitor for him. Gabriel smirked back at her.

"Not running from them, just bored waiting for orders, You do know I'm not going to interfere what's going to happen with Lilith right, that plan of yours to pull be into this isn't going to happen. I knew well enough that Sam would follow Dean into this mess and he had to live with that, his price to pay for his blind faith in you Dean-o" Gabriel said with a shrug noticing Sam out of the corner of his eye, with his back to them working on something, his head bent forward. It took every ounce of will not to go over to the hunter, even if Cerberus was with him, guarding him at the moment.

"Well we all fail at hunting Angel's; Hey Sammy, add research into killing angels onto the list will ya?" Dean called to Sam. Sam stormed out of the house saying nothing, slamming the door behind him. "Fuck… Figures he would throw a bitch fit with you here jackass..." Dean said fallowing Sam out of the house as Sam grabbed his laptop and its cord heading for the shed to plug in and drowned out the world. Dean walking into the shed to hear a blasting of L'ame Immotelle playing 'Lake of Tears' He frowned noticing Sam's form shaking, clearly the younger hunter was crying. The silver markings on him were visible now. It looked clear to Dean that Sam was bonded to Gabriel in some way. "So he's an archangel, that something to brag about Sammy" Dean said try to joke with Sam to end the tears his brother was crying.

"I can't do this Dean… I was a freak before but we were able to keep it mostly under wraps but now… One look at me by anyone who isn't human would know just how much of a freak I am… I'm carrying a freaking half angel in me and the said father of the child doesn't care what happens to the kid or me. I sure know how to pick the, don't I? Jessica who was born a boy yet was forced to become a girl when her step father tried to rape and kill him, injuring him so badly that he became a girl to save his life, then there was Madison who was a freaking werewolf. I could hardly stay hard to keep up the illusion that I was really attracted to her; I could relate to her, being something that neither of us asked to be I thought I could have someone to talk to who would get it yet we had to kill her. Let's not forget Gabriel who's has tricked most of the world into thinking that he's Loki; the trickster, who I thought I could at least trust to keep his word but look how that turned out.

"I get it you couldn't live in this world without me but you should have tried…I didn't want this life Dean, I didn't want to live with you gone, you and this child are all I have in this world and hell, who knows if I'll even get to keep the child when it's done growing inside of me." Sam said throwing a tennis ball against the wall as the tears ran hot and fast down his face, his body trembling with the effort it took to hold it together inside the house.

Dean didn't know what to say to that. He remembered what it was like to watch his brother turn to him after beating Jake to the ground but not killing him; only to the other man get up as Sam staggered towards them, stabbing Sam in the back severing his spine. He remembered running to Sam, hold his little brother in his arms as he died. He was at a lost for what to do, his father's order to kill Sam if he became a threat to the world and his love for his brother clashed in his head. He did the only thing he could think of; he traded his life away for the one good thing he had going in his life. Hell he should have been dead, in his afterlife if his father didn't made the deal that ripped him away from that rest. "Sam…You know that I don't see you as a freak right?"

"You do, you always have Dean. I'm your geeky, girly little brother who you feel like it's you duty to protect. I'm the one thing that is your weakness and everyone knows that. I'm keeping you from being great and 90% of the time you don't trust me to do anything right, your double checking everything I do. The only thing you don't check is the research because you hate doing it. Dad only saw me a failure of a hunter and the reason mom died. I'm so sick of everything being my fault that I don't even care anymore what Azazel's great plan was for me anymore, I don't care that Jess is dead because I wasn't there to protect her or that my heart died with Gabriel lying to me like that I want nothing more to just go kill some demons and go to bed at night that maybe just maybe my crappy life can bring some good to someone else for a change that I'll never know about. Why don't you go back in and hear what it is that everyone else is talking about for this hunt, I'm just tagging along for the extra man power." Sam said dismissing Dean as he threw the ball repeatedly against the wall. Dean sighed as he watched Sam for a few more moments as he tried to get himself calm down.

"Fine Sammy; have it your way but you do know that you are my little brother and I love you; right?" Dean asked getting a nod from Sam before he left the taller hunter alone to his thoughts and music. What shocked Dean walking back into Bobby's what that everyone was silent, they could still faintly hear Sam's gothic music playing. He noticed the hunters looking over some parchment like thing while Gabriel and Ruby glared at each other. "Gee what did I miss, we throwing on the radio or listen to Sammy's PMSing?" Dean asked Bobby looking at the parchment before he turned pale. It wasn't parchment he was looking at, it was ancient hide, the same one to the one he saw in his dream.

"Dean?"

"Gee Dean-o maybe you sure take a drink of beer to steady yourself." Gabriel joked darkly not taking his eyes off Ruby who faked a laugh. Dean rolled his eyes at the pair.

"I saw this thing in my dream. Sam gave it to me after killing eight or so demons with it saving bobby and I's asses." Dean said picking it up carefully looking at it closer. He could see places that were faded, spots where the writing was just gone from the many long ages it survived through. "Sam said something about Ellen and a village sending their souls forward into the next life before the demon's came that took over their bodies. He said this scroll would help Bobby and I…"

"You need to lay of mixing drinks at night kid." Rufus said not believing Dean's stunned voice seeing the hide. Gordon got up to grab another beer for himself while Ellen took Dean's temperature, he eyes locking with Bobby's both sharing a look of worry between each other.

"It wasn't a dream jackass, it was a memory; you were once that stupid hunter of the tribe that produced the bloodlines that would become hunters today's so called 'Hunters'" Ruby said. She had tormented and killed the old demon Jazurith to learn about the hide and how only the two mortal-bound angels could read and restore the parchment to being whole." Ruby said.

"No such thing, the heavens would know of such a creatures had been created by our father." Gabriel said not trusting the woman.

"Can you read it Dean?" Bobby asked.

"Sort of… I see what it says I don't know what it says but I think I know what it means… instructions for one hell of a demon exorcism." Dean said putting the hide down grabbing be beer to take a long drink of his beer. "I think we need to break out the hard stuff after this chat. So what was up with Azazel's big plan?" he asked changing topics in a why. It Peaked Gabriel's interest.

"Oh that; besides using Sam to create a half demon offspring which there is no known why to kill. His plan was to use Sam to hunt down and find the words of God, kill the prophets and lead the charge to free Lucifer, taking Lilith's place to die, denying Sam's soul access to heaven for eternity. Sam isn't coming on this hunt, we can't risk him killing Lilith anywhere; it could jump start the whole judgment day crap the bible talks of." Bobby said pulling out the new bottles of rum and whisky. "Sam also will gain demonic powers if he drinks demon blood, which is what will corrupt his soul. Which is what I'm betting you big plan for Sam was going to be" Bobby said looking at Ruby who applauded the old hunter's research skills at that one. Gabriel growled glaring at the woman.

"Don't get testy with me angel-cake's you're the one who broke his will not me. Little Sammy doesn't trust you anymore. Dean here is going to be dead in less than a week and all it will take is to kill the few hunters Sam knows if it hasn't already started to drive him into the demon folds. Angel baby or not." Ruby said smugly only to have the angel press a silver looking dagger to her throat. She could see his six golden wings flared out behind him, battle ready from the way his feather's looked razor sharp. "You're only pissed at me because you know I'm right about the situation. I know several thousand demons who are going to love tearing your daughter apart for eternity Gabriel, hell we'll torment her in front of Dean during his long stay with us in the pit knowing he can't do anything to save his baby brother's flesh and blood." She smirked at the pair of them Dean put a hand on Gabriel's arm.

"Let it go, they first need Sammy to be reckless and the last thing he's going to do is that for the sake of that child." Dean said grabbing Ruby's wrist, taking a silver knife dipped in holy oil to carve the symbol into her hand it was different from the devil trap she was stuck in. "Enjoy being the Hell mutts chew toy, from what I got from the hide, that's a marking for having Cerberus; father of all Hell Hounds to come snack on you whenever he wants. Condider it my way of payback for trying to hurt Sam bitch" Dean said leaving her to sit and think about it Gabriel laughed at that one.

"I'm going to miss you when you're in hell Dean-o at least your creative when you get pissed. I'll leave you all be to plan your hunt, Oh and if any of you try to kill me again, consider yourself fair game for my punishment as Loki; Just deserts and all that jazz." Gabriel said before vanishing. He didn't leaving them merely he turned incorporeal making his way over to where Sam was.

"Man that guy is an ass." Gordon said before slamming back a shot. "So we going to use that hide thing? Dean can translate it after all." He added looking at the young hunter. Dean poured himself a mix of the whiskey and the rum.

"Were going up against some high level of demons right, who knows if anything on that thing is going to work and why are we making plans with Ruby still sitting here with us." Dean asked.

"Because she's not going to give up the demon smiting blade she has. If we want it, we have to take her with us." Rufus sighed out not liking it.

"So we go in teams of two: Rufus with Gordon, Bobby and myself, Dean and Sam can take Ruby with them. Dean's time is almost up and Ruby is willing to watch Sam's back to some degree and he has a fucking arch-angel watching over him; might as well use him as bait; he had a powerful boyfriend or ex whatever those two are right now." Ellen said making Dean choke on his drink.

"I don't think I want to know what my BROTHER does in the bed or with whom thanks" Dean said taking the hide with him as he left the room with his drink in hand. Bobby sighed. "I take it you lot are crashing here tonight and we roll out I the morning."

"You know it. Dean and Sam can take the Impala as their beds, I'm crashing in the spare bedroom" Gordon said getting up. "Wake me in four hour's I'll take over Bitch watching then." He added walking out of the room."

"I'll take the first watch, I guess" Rufus said with a shrug.

"Ellen you can take my bed, up the stairs to the right" Bobby said trying to be the gentlemen about the situation that made Ruby gage silently. Ellen winked at him.

"Only if you share it with me Stud" She said getting up walking away leaving both men to do a double take as what she said clicked into their heads. Bobby turned red in the face but he didn't need to be giving an invitation like that twice. He followed after her without another word.


	4. Chapter 3: Hell Bound

**Chapter Three: Hell Bound**

Gabriel made himself visible come morning's light as he sat watching over Sam. His hunter had fallen asleep on the stool he sat on while listening to his music while absently rubbing his belly as he threw the tennis ball at the wall. He couldn't bring himself to rudely wake Sam up; the tall hunter didn't need any more stress in these next few days, then he was already under. "I never did say sorry for Mystery Spot did I?" He asked softly to a sleeping Sam looking at the wall that had taken hours of silent abuse from the hunter.

"No you didn't, give me a reason why I should even considered accepting it?" Sam asked startling the Angel. Gabriel looked at Sam who didn't move but his eyes were open there were still puffy and blood shot from all the crying he did the night before. Gabriel gave him a small weak smile and reached over to Sam touching the hunter with two fingers on the temple healing his hunter. Closing his eyes he allowed some of his grace to reach the daughter he had growing inside Sam. He was shocked when he felt his Horn sealed within the core of Sam's soul.

"Because our daughter shouldn't have to grow up knowing her parents can't be civil to each other at the very least." Gabriel said softly pulling his hand away to go back to watching the scrap yard emerge out of the shadows of the night. "I know I have a lot to make up for after what happened but I would like know at the very least that it wasn't because what we did that you died trying to birth her alone. If you don't want me in her life at all, I'll respect that Sam but don't make it the reason why I lose not only her but you as well" Gabriel whispered softly knowing he sounded pathetic yet he couldn't help it. Always around Sam he was more like the angel he had once been, not the Trickster God known as Loki.

"I'm not going to deny her, her father in her life Gabriel; she doesn't need that punishment. So how is it that I happened to get knocked up when clearly we're both males?" Sam asked sitting up on his own instead of leaning on the table. Gabriel didn't know how to say the answer to that, he was still shocked about it himself. Here he was told by his father that his mate would have his horn in his heart yet he spent so long believing that he didn't have a mate. Till he slept with Sam who caught his affection, their join act that day in the Mystery Spot had led to something that was very rare for the archangels; an off spring. Michael and Lucifer had one, a son if Gabriel remembered correctly but that had been so very long ago and the angel had been slaughtered by humans or at least that's what Lucifer kept saying as she fell from grace taking more than three dozen angels with her into hell.

"I don't know Sam…I'm looking into it. Most of us archangels…well we're unable to create offspring. There had only been one pair among us who produced a child and even that was very draining on the pair only to have his life ended too shortly by one of the first humans. So far the only thing I can think of is that the demon blood in you aided in the process allowing you to be capable of such a feat that you may have subconsciously wanted." Gabriel said honestly, he wasn't sure how it happened but he wasn't going to complain right now he wasn't alone. He had found his mate, what creating a daughter with his hunter.

Sam sighed but accepted the answer; it would figure because he was a freak thanks to Azazel that he was the reason he got knocked up. "So what's going to happen after Dean is killed and is dragged to hell? Clearly you don't want me looking for a way to free him or looking for revenge." Sam pointed out with his question. Gabriel sighed. He didn't hadn't thought about what Sam would do after Dean was gone.

"You can keep hunting if you want, or quit it, have a quiet life somewhere away from all of the things that go bump in the night, finish getting your degree to be a lawyer start a career in that like you planned" Gabriel offered weakly trying to offer something for the hunter to do in the next few weeks.

Sam nodded thinking about his option but everything held on one question. How long will he have before he births the child; from there he could decide what he was going to do. Another question that came to mind was if Gabriel was going to only pop in and out of their lives or would they live together. Somehow he knew deep down in his heart that Gabriel wasn't going to stay with them, he would be the one who mostly raised the daughter he was going to have based off what the angel kept saying. "How long?" Sam's chocolate eyes watched Gabriel who looked confused by the question.

"You have a month left, your body is going to be showing the physical signs on it in the next four weeks. You won't have to go through the birthing alone Sam, you can have whoever you want there, and I'll be there with you. When you decide what you want to do let me know and I do what I can to help…"Gabriel said watching the junk cars avoiding Sam's eyes.

"And if I asked to stay with you?"

"Wouldn't happen, I have my life as Loki to keep up, there's no room for family life. I can how-ever stop in when you both need me or when I'm passing by." Gabriel said. Sam looked away from Gabriel looking depressed. He had his answer, he would never have a normal life, the year he had at school with Jess was all the normal life he would ever have. He also knew the Impala wouldn't work for him staying on the road, staying ahead of anything hunting for him while continuing on with what Dean and John called the family business.

"Then all we'll need is a camper. I know for a fact that I could never fully go off the grid and settling anywhere is impossible, too many creatures want me dead for being a hunter, the only thing I can do to keep her safe is to keep moving. At least with a camper, she can grow up in a home in a way." Sam said before standing up, stretching his back out. Gabriel looked at Sam blinking. His hunter sounded depressed yet ever the logical one. Gabriel didn't like the idea of his daughter growing up in the hunter way of life but knew the only way to change that was for Gabriel to take the girl himself. He could easily do that, he could just say that he fathered her from some mortal and no one would think the wiser of Loki doing something like that abut He knew Sam would never see the child who he carried, bonded with without knowing it, birthing his only other living family member he had left only to never see her again would finish destroying the hunter.

Gabriel snapped his fingers and before the both of the appeared a modern high top camper. Gabriel handed Sam the keys. "Check it out and see if that's what you had in mind kiddo, if not I can change it." Gabriel said softly. He fallowed Sam inside the camper. The two seat driving cab had a small doorway to close it off from the rest of the camper that was larger on the inside than the outside. It had a proper yet small kitchen, a small booth table for them to eat at or do work. The washroom had a shower in it, a sink and a toilet at the very back of the camper were two small rooms. One that had a bed in it that other was a nursery already set up. "You have Wi-fi, your own electricity via solar panels, endless water, septic and gas tanks. I placed a phone in her room that will always reach me should either of you need to reach me in an emergency or if she wants to talk to me about her angel heritage." Gabriel said. Sam's eyes got further depressed.

"I guess I should call when she grows out of a nursery for you two redo her room?" Sam asked, his voice was dull nearly lifeless. It broke Gabriel's heart to hear his hunter sound so broken already. Gabriel nodded and pointed Sam to go into his room once he did, Gabriel directed him to the closet that had a book shelf in it that was empty.

"I figured that you'll still need access to the books that haven't made their way to the internet. Any book that I can get my hands on in any given topic will appear. All you have to do is put you hand on top of the book case and think of your topic." Gabriel explained. Sam nodded once but didn't try it out, it didn't even make his hunter smile, just increased the look of hurt he was in. Gabriel placed his hand on Sam thinking it was due to the pregnancy but it wasn't the case, his daughter was just as confused to why Sam was so hurt. "Sam? What's wrong?"

"Forget it Gabriel, it's not your problem to deal with, its mine. Thank you, you didn't have to go this far for us…me. I guess I should head inside and see what the plan for the hunt is and let you get back to whatever it is that you do with your day." Sam said only to be stopped by Gabriel's tighten hold on him.

"If you need me for anything; anything at all Sam call me, I'll come by. I'm not just doing this because you're carrying my child, I'm doing this because I don't see you as just another lay, I want you as my mate, my boyfriend, possibly my husband one day. I know I have work to do to be back in your good books and I'm not expecting it to happen overnight. I can't bring you into my world, it will get you killed in mere moments, I rather come home to you and our daughter when I can, knowing your both as safe as can be. With the hope that one day I'll be sharing that be with you." Gabriel said softly keeping his eyes locked with Sam's it lessened some of his hunter's depression. It also made his Daughter happy to know that her father was at least trying to make things work out to be with them.

"I can handle that… I really should get going; before Dean comes looking for us…" Sam said sound a bit more like himself. Gabriel smiled warmly happy that he was finally starting to take things in the right step with Sam.

"Sounds good. Oh before I forget, I have wards engraved in the walls of the camper to keep angels, demons, vampires, ghosts, werewolves, witched, basically anything supernatural out with the exception my myself, Cerberus and our daughter. I would try to ward him from the camper but he would get pissed at me for going to a place he couldn't follow especially if my daughter is where he can't get to, he took it upon himself to be my keeper if you will." Gabriel said softly following Sam out of the camper. Sam rolled his eyes, locking he door to the camper behind Gabriel before adding the keys to his key ring.

"I guess this is where we part ways for now…" Sam muttered not sure how to say bye to the archangel. Gabriel nodded before pulling Sam down, pressing their lips together before vanishing before the hunter could pull away or return the kiss. Sam sighed, shaking his head as he headed back to Bobby's house.

"Details Bobby you old coot, how was it sleeping with the fine Ellen in the bed?" Rufus asked as the three older male hunters sat with coffee around the kitchen table. Sam blinked walking into the kitchen through the back door. He head up his hand not wanting to know what was going on. He just grabbed a mug, filling it was water before he was about to leave the room to see a very mortified looking Dean and a very satisfied Ellen walking into the room.

"I think that was more scaring than walking in on dad and one of his one night stands." Dean muttered going for the whiskey first thing in the morning. Ellen and Bobby both smirked at that sharing a look.

"Glad to see you two figured out you were soul mates; about time I would say." Sam said glad he now spent the night out in the shed. "You should have slept in your baby Dean, she would have let you get scared. So what happened to Ruby?"

"We moved that bitch into the basement for the night in a double sealed devil's trap that apparently you gave Dean written on a hide thousands of years ago to hold her till we are ready to go, She's also working with you and Dean till he kicks the bucket, after all you're the one with angel guarding you." Gordon said sounding bitter about it glaring at Sam; still seeing Sam as a threat to all of humanity. Sam bowed his head not looking at any of them.

"Hormonal? Or depressed?" Dean asked with a smirk enjoying teasing Sam about this whole situation. Sam flipped him off.

"Defiantly never dull around here Bobby" Ellen said after taking a drink of the coffee. She looked at it with disgust. "So who doesn't know how to make coffee around here?" She asked pouring her black coffee into Bobby's near empty mug.

"Battery acid, dirt or motor oil?" Sam asked taking a drink of his water.

"Dirt with shit in it" Ellen said. Sam just pointed to Dean who was getting himself a large mug full of the stuff. "You need a wife to take care of you boy"

"Explains why I'm going to hell now doesn't it. Oh wait that's what Sammy's for taking care of me." Rufus laughed at that one. Sam rolled his eyes pouring out Dean's coffee to set about making a fresh pot that would be a hell of a lot better then what his brother had made.

"Dean only knows how to make trench coffee, its great when you can't get any sleep and need to keep going. What intensity level of caffeine do you want Ellen?" Sam asked seeing how she had a problem with the coffee dean made.

"Whatever you college kids drink to pull all nighters; I heard some stories about how crappy that coffee is."

"Your funeral Ellen, Sam just do basic coffee not you freaky wake the damn coffee you made at school. Trust me that stuff is lethal Ellen." Dean said yet knowing Sam was going to listen to Ellen's wish to try the stuff. Bobby groaned.

"The last time you made that stuff boy, I didn't sleep for a week and had the jitters for a month." Bobby groaned out. Rufus and Gordon's eyes lit up at that prospect. Gabriel even popped out of no were for that. "Will ya stop doing that idjit?" Bobby growled at Gabriel who shrugged.

"I'm going to get the thermos from the car… it's mostly your pot of coffee here Sammy, sad part is that's not his most intense coffee that Sammy cam make." Dean said heading out to the car making a point to ignore Gabriel.

"So why was I called for a cup?" Gabriel asked.

"Simple, you lied to me in Mystery Spot, I figured this was fair payback" Sam said, he kept his back to everyone. Three scoops of the Maxwell coffee that Bobby had, a half a tea spoon of Cinnamon, nutmag, one bag of opened black tea that he found in Bobby's cupboard. He caught the can that Dean tossed him that contained a bled for finely crushed herbs into a powder that he added four tablespoons to before started to brew the coffee.

"So I lied to you and get coffee out of it…so if I cheat on you, I'll get sex?" He asked not getting how it was punishment. Dean cracked up laughing with bobby at that one. Ellen blinked confused with Rufus and Gordon. Sam leaned against the counter with an 'innocent' smile on his face.

"Oh god was that a good one. I feel sorry for you, you poor bastard; Sammy I seriously love watching you get payback on someone other than me." Dean said in near tears. Sam just smiled at Dean before digging for the honey in Bobby's fridge from the last time he and Dean were over along with the cream. "You know I'm passing on your coffee right Sammy?" Dean asked, as the last two ingredients came out.

"Same here, I like to keep my heart thanks and the life I have left." Bobby said knowing that panic in Dean's voice.

"Oh I know, this if for Ellen who asked so nicely and for Gabe" Sam said sweetly. He grabbed his matching large mug to Dean's for Gabriel and took Ellen's mug to finish making them both Coffee. Sam Handed Ellen her mug first before walking over to Gabriel handing him the massive Mug. "All of it Gabe, Fair is fair." Sam said to Gabriel before nodding to Dean to bottle the rest of it. Ellen was the first to be brave to take a drink, she moaned at the warm savory taste of the coffee.

"What are you two complaining about?" She asked looking at the two. Dean laughed again.

"Never complained about the taste of Sammy's coffee, just the effects of each level of his coffee. Drink up Gabriel, the worse that could happen is your heart stopping but If Sammy could drink six of those in a morning surly you can handle just one mug full." Dean teased, but not lying about how much of the stuff Sam could drink. This was going to be great to watch the Archangel freak out about how wired for days he was going to be off that mug. How Sam drank it like it was nothing still amazed Dean. "So Sammy allowed to have coffee while pregnant with an angel?"

"Food and drinks of the non-supernatural world won't hurt her" Gabriel said before taking a hesitant sip of the coffee. When nothing happened he downed the mug. He stood there for a moment before noticing Ellen was starting to Twitch from the coffee she kept sipping at after letting Rufus and Gordon try some both were having a hard time sitting still. He nearly collapsed to his knees as his wings twitched to life before started to vibrate from the energy. Everything felt hyper real even to him. "What the hell did he put into that?"

"100% all mortal herbs, coffee, and tea. That's what I drank at high school for strong coffee, I found ways to make about 4 stronger blends then that, your both lucky Dean took pity on both of you grabbed the wrong can for the coffee. Sorry Bobby they got a step below the one you and Dean had that last time." Sam said Gabriel glared at him.

"Brain power helps use the energy faster unless you have Sammy super computer brain and intelligence the rest of us get a huge rush from it and bad crashes after." Gabriel could see that happening. He was smart but his thoughts were racing faster than he could keep up with or understand. Dean smiled at the three hunters who drank the mix. "Trust me, you only want Sammy's weakest blend or can't sleep for a week. Second word of advice before I go to hell, do NOT let Sammy make alcoholic drinks either, that kid going to Collage was the greatest and worst idea ever." Dean said Watching Gabriel finally fall to his knees, a blush on his face. Dean knew what Gabriel was going through. That much that fast led to such a strong erection that one couldn't move without pain followed by blinding pleasure.

"God what did he put into the Coffee?" Ellen moaned out getting horny drinking most of the Coffee which turned Bobby on from the look on his face.

"Million dollar question right there, that you can figure out later." Bobby said before carrying Ellen back up to his bed room.

"And with that; SAMMY LETS HEAD OUT GRAB RUBY WILL YEAH" Dean called out through the house not wanting to stick around to hear round four of Bobby and Ellen. Gabriel groaned from where he was. He had to admit; this was fitting punishment for him lying to Sam and breaking his hunter. He managed to turn his head just as Sam pushed ruby towards the Door.

"Now I forgive you Gabe, have fun with the effects of the coffee, the erection problem should fade within six hours. Then will come the inability to slow down before you crash out for about three days" Sam said before escorting Ruby out of the house. Gabriel groaned at how stupid he was for trusting that Human coffee couldn't do anything to him, the one thing he should have known was to never underestimate something the Winchester's laid their hands on something. It was going to be one hell of a long week for the angel.

~New Harmony one week later~

Dean shook his head, all the hunters and Ruby were in the same hotel, having lost out the game of rock paper scissors to Ellen who refused to sleep in a motel, yet as the night dragged on, Dean started seeing things he shouldn't be able to see. One thing was that the departing souls of those who just died alone with their reaper. Sighing he turned to look at Sam who was laying on his back shirtless. Dean could see the starting swell of Sam's pregnancy. He still wasn't sure how he really felt about Sam's situation but at least Sam was kind enough to inform Dean that Gabriel was at the very least providing basic needs for the two of them. Part of him wanted to see this said camper that Sam was going to start living in leaving the Impala in Bobby's care following Dean's rules about said car.

Dean sighed heavily before moving to lay next to his brother putting his hand on the slightly distended abdomen. He felt the twitch of the muscles before he felt a kick from the child and a surge of warm energy that was soothing yet burning at the same time. Dean smiled as he closed his eyes. "Take care of your mom for me will ya, lit' ass kicker" Dean said knowing he wouldn't sleep he was going to die before this hunt was over. The past week there had been no signs of Gabriel which was nice, though he didn't see what about the Trickster-angel that his brother had.

Both brothers jumped when the alarm clock went off playing Billy-Jean by Michael Jackson."Ah, Dean; what the hell?" Sam asked groggily as he tried to wake up but seeing his older brother right beside him. Dean pulled his hand away from Sam's abdomen getting up to ready everything they were going to need that day. Sam sat up slowly feeling dizzy, his own hand replacing were Dean's just was.

"I couldn't sleep so might as well spend my last night laying with the only family I have left. So think of a name for the muchkin?" Dean ask as he check over his shoot gun.

"Hope Gabriel Winchester if it's a girl, John Dean Winchester if it's a boy" Sam said softly yet knowing that he was having a daughter; Gabriel all but said it but this way he had a back up just in case the angel was wrong and the look on Deans face told Sam that he made the right calls on the names.

"I hope you have a son Sammy, Not that the world needs more Winchesters but that those are two very hard names to live up to and he'll have one of the world's best hunters as his mom."Dean said even if it did sound strange it just seemed to fit into their messed up lives. Sam nodded getting up and heading for the shower leaving Dean to answer the knock on their door. On the other side was Ruby who tried to smile sweetly at him. "What do you want?" Dean asked not yet letting her into the room till she gave him a good reason.

"Simple, to plan how we're going to get close to Lilith and for you to kill her before you run out of time since Sam went ahead and fucked up my plan by binding himself to a fucking angel, spawning one of their damn brats." Ruby said bitterly but at least it was enough for Dean to let her into the room. Ruby made her way over to sit on the bed that Sam slept on, making herself comfortable before looking at Dean again. He wasn't her favorite hunter in the world but the only one she had left to work with. "I take it you two figured out who she's in?" Ruby asked getting a short nod from Dean. "Good, you'll need this, Lose it and I'll drag you to hell myself." She said holding out handle of her knife towards Dean, who's green eyes lit up looking at the knife. Dean took the knife looking it over, not seeing what made it so special to kill demons.

"So what? I just walk up to her and stab her in the heart and be free of Hell, just like that?" Dean asked her as a joke. Ruby sat there with a raised eye brow. That was exactly her plan, or at least the part she was going to tell Dean. The other part was to have Lilith kill the child that Sam was pregnant with in order be there for him, to pick up the pieces, getting closer to him to the point where he would trust only her, not even Dean would be able to undo what she asked of Sam bring forth Lucifer from his cage, while getting rid of Lilith. Dean was going to go to hell where he belonged. "Oh come on anything is better than that plan." Dean groaned out not liking it knowing full would it was a plan created so that he wouldn't walk away from alive, not that he had much chance beforehand.

"Nothing else is going to work unless you could pull Michael from your ass to protect you from the hell hounds or hey call in a favor from Cerberus; He rules all of the hell mutts." Ruby uttered sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

"She's right Dean…nothing else is really going to work; I'll distract her you take that Bitch out." Sam said walking out of the washroom to grab fresh clothes to wear. Dean watched Ruby who was eyeing Sam like he was the best thing to happen since fire. Sam noticed the look he was getting he also suddenly felt the burning coming from his stomach that was so powerful he couldn't see right. He nearly fell forward only to feel Dean hold him up.

"You alright Sammy?" Dean asked holding his brother up, he seen this happen before, twice this week with Ruby stuck riding with them in the Impala that Sam nearly blacked out on them. Sam struggled to breath Dean grabbed Sam a shirt and pants before helping his brother back to the washroom. "Sam take a seat and call Gabriel, you need some of his energy or cleansing or something. You are having a hard time being around Ruby how the hell are you going to function around Lilith or any of her guards." Dean pointed out to Sam in a hushed voice, sitting Sam on the toilet before leaving his brother to dress and call Gabriel to figure out what was going on with him. Once Gabriel Shows up, he would take Ruby out of the room limiting how long she spent around Sam.

After a few moments Sam walked out of the washroom again looking like hell but he didn't seem to care. "We ready to head out?" Sam asked, focusing only on the door to the room as if it was the only task he had to do today. Dean sighed following Sam out of the room heading for the Impala Ruby hissed when she was repealed from touching Sam's hand. Today was going to be one hell of a long day.

Dean looked from Sam to Ruby who just walked into the room with them only it wasn't the half melted face of a butch chick he saw but that of a woman who would have been very beautiful before her time in hell twisted her into having one eye bulging out of her skull, teeth misshapen if not missing, her flesh looked infected and crawling around on her bones. At her sides where two Rottweiler looking dogs before they opened their mouths, their saliva was red, melting anything it touched, their breath smelt of rotting infested flesh, their fur looked like oil, black with other colors dancing on its surface. "You're not Ruby…" Dean breathed out before he got pinned to the desk, he could see out of the corner of his eye he could see Sam pinned to the wall struggling against his hold. The silver marks on his flesh shone brightly against the demonic power used against him

"No Dean, I'm Lilith; soon we'll get to know each other very well in Hell." She purred out looking at Dean with a dark smirk. "Get him Boys" She ordered to the dogs. Sam yelled his protests begging for them to leave Dean alone. Dean smiled hearing that even as pain tore into him. The teeth on the Hell hounds burned not just his flesh but into his soul. All he could do as he fought in vain, yet he closed his eyes.

~Flash Back: Memory~

Dean who was no more than three years of age; walked onto the battle field that his parents had just fought on, seeing for the first time the carnage that his parents craved. His four morning crimson wings flared out behind him as he walked though the dead bodies that littered the ground. His green eyes stopped on a strange looking four legged creature. "Dean? What are you doing out here? You're not hurt are you?" Dean shook his head unable to take his eyes off the dead dog. Michael picked the boy up then noticed what the boy was looking at. "We call them Hell Hounds; their bites burn our grace, paralyzing us while they devour our kind. When you are older Dean I'll show you how to kill them so you have nothing to fear of them alright?"

Dean blinked before looking up at his father's face that had blood on the right side smudges of black on the left. Dean reach up and placed his hand on his father's face. "I'm just glad that you are alive and well Father, I missed you." Dean said clinging to Michael. It had been the first battle that he could remember and he didn't like being left behind by his parents. He had Michael's need for to be with his family; it didn't matter what they were doing so long as it was together. Michael smiled hugging the boy to him as he walked on wards to find his wife.

~End Flash Back~

Dean's eye opened one last time, taking all of his energy to do so to see Sam look at him with horror, fear, sorrow and love in his eyes as he cried for Dean. Dean smiled weakly reaching for the knife that Ruby gave him. He slid it over to Sam's feet. "Be strong Sammy and don't you dare listen to any thing the demons tell you Sammy. I love you Brother." Dean managed to get out with his last breath. Sam would have sunken to his knees if it wasn't for the demonic power holding him.

For Dean it was weird his soul left the ruin, shredded remains of his flesh only it was different than last time with the reaper. Right now he was nothing more than a floating orb. He glow red as the morning sunrise before having teeth warp around him. He could do nothing as the Hell Hound raced off with him to Hell. To Dean's shock Hell wasn't what he expected; the sky was black the ground, there was none that he could see, just chains everywhere. That's where he was released to be strung up. For a moment he was left alone with a gigantic three headed Hell Hound.

"It's been a long time since we last met Dean. Do us both a favor and hold onto your Father's nature in you till Castiel comes for you. It's going to be tough and some of your most trying times down here Dean but if you can hold on, you want have to watch Castiel fall. You'll remember who he is when he saves you from here." The Middle head said; it voice deep, heavy with a permeate growl in his voice. Dean's green eyes looked over at beast not getting what the Dog meant.

"You're just going to leave me here; you can free me from here can't you?" Dean asked softly looking at the creature before him.

"I could but I won't. I bounded my life to a guardian angel who faces his own challenges during this time as you face. You once hated him because I was at his side in heaven. Should I pull you from here, you'll never find your soul-mate again and everything you've done will be for nothing. Good luck Dean" the dog said before vanishing leaving Dean in chains that started to pull him apart. Screams and pleas for Sam to help him ripped from his lips.

Back where his body laid forgotten on the floor, Lilith looked at Sam who had tears rolling around his face looking at her with murder in his eyes. With a slow smile spread across her face. "My, my, Azazel would be surprised and impressed that you tricked an angel to not only bed you but create and another angel with someone so tainted. Take my hand give me your soul and rights to the child and I won't kill the both of you." She said to Sam yet keeping her distance knowing better to get close to an unborn angel who still has the potential to smite her through Sam's body at the moment.

Sam's left hand settled over his abdomen. "We rather die than be your bitch." Sam said saying a silent pray in his head for God to protect the soul of his daughter, he didn't even care about where his soul went at this point. Lilith growled raising her hand that started to glow white, heat radiating off it causing Sam's skin start to burn. The light grew whiting out everything in the room. Sam closed his eyes, screaming in pain, feeling like his skin was burning away. He didn't know how long it lasted for but somehow he survived the blinding light that left the demon drained and frustrated. She could hear the four other hunters making their way to where she and Sam where, not only that but the Angel who fathered the unborn angel in Sam was on his way.

"I will figure out how you survived that little Sammy but for now, I'll be on my way, see you around." Lilith said before black smoke came out of the woman's mouth exiting out the window. Sam collapsed to the floor. His skin was badly blistered and burned. He didn't have the energy to eve crawl to Dean's body. That's where Bobby and Ellen found him.

"Ellen cover Sam and help him get out of here, I'll grab Dean…Once outside call the rest of the idjits to back you up. When Gabriel shows up, get him to at least get those two stable and out of here hopefully he'll come back for the rest of us. We'll burn Dean once we are out of this hell hole." Bobby said making his way to Dean's ruined body. Ellen made her way over to Sam who was shivering, sweating, blood and broken blisters were seeping, his jacket didn't exist anymore nor did his pants, his shirt and boxers were smoldering against his body. Ellen grabbed him the best she could with his injuries. Getting him outside took as long as it took Bobby to get Dean's body outside where Rufus and Gordon were waiting for them the ground around the car and truck was consecrated ground that had a large devil's trap under them.

"Good thinking boys, Get Dean in the back of the truck and secure him down, Rufus open the door, Sam you still with us?" Ellen asked trying to keep Sam with them. All she could get from him was chattering teeth and labored breathing. He moaned in relief as Gabriel caught him as he tripped. With a snap everyone was in Bobby's front yard along with the Truck, car and the Impala.


	5. Chapter 4: Aftermath

"What the Hell?" Rufus asked

"What just happened?" Gordon added looking around.

"Sam listen to me; I need you to just relax, I know it hurts but in a few moments the pain will be gone. After you are going to feel tired, fight it till you get into the camper then you can crash, you are going to need the rest." Gabriel said looking over the situation.

"G-Gabe…don't let them burn Dean's body. Just heal it for him; he'll need it for when he comes back." Sam begged through the pain. Gabriel rolled his eyes placing two fingers to Sam's bloody temple closing his eyes. His first concentrated on his daughter he was expecting her to barely be clinging to life, yet what he found shocked him. She was perfectly fine and healthy, compared to current Sam's state. He knew it was bad but he didn't think that Sam was struggling just to breath, he was burned internally. He didn't know how his hunter was alive. He focused his grace to heal Sam but it was a slow go to make sure he didn't shock Sam into an early labor, or finish killing the young hunter.

"Rufus get the coffee on; make sure the wards on the house are up. Ellen get the extra sheets from the hall closet, Gordon stay on guard, Gabriel when you are done healing Sam take him inside to the spare room to rest." Bobby ordered before looking down at Dean's dead face. Reaching over; he closed the fallen hunter's eyes, saying the final prayer for all the dead; even though they all knew where Dean's final rest was thanks to his deal.

Gabriel held Sam up as the hunter fought to stay awake. "Sorry but I'm taking him that is protected from everything to rest. Once I know that he is safe and resting I'll be back to help with Dean to decide what to do with his body." Gabriel said before vanishing with Sam. They appeared in the camper, Gabriel laid Sam back on the bed in his room, the whole time carefully monitoring both his mate and child. Sam sighed softly as he relaxed on the bed falling into sleep, their daughter reaching for power that Sam didn't have at the moment. Gabriel laid next to Sam his hand resting on above his daughter slowly feeding his grace to her. It wasn't something he wanted to do just yet, it was a triggering sign for the labor but Sam just didn't have the energy left to keep her healthy. It was also draining on his grace. He thought he was only going have to do this once when Sam would go into labor.

"Gabe?"

"Relax Sam, you both burn a lot of energy surviving Lilith's attack rest is the only thing you need to worry about right now. I have our little one, she's safe and alive." Gabriel whispered softly, still scared that he would lose both Sam and his daughter.

"Thank God; Hope is still alright, you could have left me injured and gave her the energy that she needs to survive" Sam muttered weakly.

"Is that what you named her? Hope?"

"Hope Gabriel Winchester, that way she'll always know her father's true name should she ever need to call you but has a name that can blend in with humans." Sam whispered wanting to cuddle into the angel on the bed with him.

"Fitting name for our daughter. I'm going to go heal Dean's body and let the others know which spell to use to preserve his body and where best to lay it to rest till his return." Gabriel said only really having the energy left to heal Dean's body and that was it. He left Sam, walking out of the camper heading back towards Bobby's house, getting raised eye brows. "Sam was more injured than he looked I have enough power to heal Dean's body but you have to use a preservation spell for if you want to keep it from decaying for half a year. Afterward I'm going back to join my mate to rest, can't say I didn't do anything to help" He said looking at the four working hunters.

"Mate?" Rufus asked with a raised eyes brow

"Angels can only breed with their soul-mate; why do you think it's so hard to kill us. Oh right, I forgot we angels ignore human plights." Gabriel explained sarcastically. "The only reason why I'm even helping out is because I want to get laid again and he happens to care about most of you." Gabriel added reaching out to touch Dean's cooling body. It didn't take long to heal but it did finish draining his reserves. Bobby grabbed the angel before he collapsed from the exhaustion.

"How hard is it to heal someone?" He asked as they moved Dean's body inside bring Gabriel with them sitting him in a chair at the kitchen table.

"That wasn't want drained me…Healing is simple, hell Dean and Sam have minor self-healing capabilities. What was draining was feeding our daughter; normally angelic children only need the energy of their sire, during the birthing process however Lilith's attack forced Sam's body to burn through all his stored up energy that our child was feeding from." Gabriel said before taking the offered Beer to him with a nod of thanks. "As for Dean, bury him if you want but I would give him the length of the spell before roasting his body or burying it." He added before taking a long drink from the beer.

"Which spell do we want to use for this and where are we going to keep his body?" Ellen asked

"Pagan would be the best; it leaves the body intact at least." Rufus said with a yawn he was tired like the rest of them, sporting cuts and bruises from the fights. All we have to do is soak his body in several herbs and chant a few phrases out after soaking for twenty-four hours."

"Works for me, you get the spell. I'll get the bath ready; Bobby or Sam can do the casting tomorrow." Ellen said with a yawn. Everyone there knew Gordon could only do the most basic of exorcism to do his job but he wasn't the one to really go after Demons. John Winchester and a few others hunted demons with a passion; Dean was raising to take John's place but Sam was more like Bobby, researcher and knowledge man about everything there is to know about the supernatural or as close as one could get in a life time.

"I doubt Sam will be awake by tomorrow evening, but we'll see where he is when he wakes up." Gabriel said getting up on weak legs. "It's been fun tonight kiddo's but I'm going to bed, I did my part, the rest is for you to figure out." He added leaving the kitchen heading back to the camper only to have Bobby followed him the whole way there. "You're not coming inside Bobby, I'm not putting them further at risk after what just happened." The archangel called over his shoulder stopping just at the camper door.

"Why a camper?" Bobby asked looking over the mobile home that would be a tight fit for Sam.

"His call to stay a step ahead of what hunts him yet able to give our child a home." Gabriel pointed out. Bobby laughed at that one.

"It would help if you put a door on the damn thing don't you think?" Bobby asked Gabriel smirked.

"Oh it has one if you know where to look or the gift to see it." Gabriel said with a smirk looking at Bobby with mirth in his eyes.

"So Sam's taking this with him leaving the Impala with me once he's back on his feet? Is it just me or does the Impala look duller than before?" Bobby asked softly wanting to know if he was crazy or not with his observation skills right now.

"It's duller and it was continue to fade for a few days. Dean's soul is that of an angel, his grace was ripped from him but kept close to him; the Impala is his grace; his battle aura if you will since he was born in the classification of a warrior angel. With Dean gone it will fade and go into dormancy till Dean's return. Promise you won't freak out?" Bobby nodded to the Angel. Gabriel looked over at the other side of him. The air started to shift and shimmer; a moment later a gigantic ten foot tall tri-headed dog well over 500 pounds of solid muscle. "This is Cerberus, when Sam was an angel, this was his guardian, he holds Sam's grace, I can't remember everything that lead to them leaving Heaven to become mortals but I am starting to remember them. Cerberus is the one who informs me that Dean will be revived." Gabriel said softly before taking a slow drink from his beer. Bobby nodded.

"When Dean comes back, his soul mate will be with him, won't they?" Bobby asked getting a nod from the dog. "Is he gay as well?" Bobby asked not that it mattered to him but he just wanted to be prepared.

"Sam was born male in this life time but as an angel, Sam hadn't decided if he wanted to be male or female, he just was. Dean however chose to be a male in heaven before his birth as did his mate. Sexual orientation doesn't really matter in heaven and angels can decide which gender they want to be." Gabriel said reaching over to pet the dog who laid down into the touch. Bobby laughed, now getting why Sam always longed to have a dog at his said much to Dean's dismay.

"One last question and I'll leave you be to join Sam; Karen and I were never meant to be soul mates were we?" He asked softly. He still loved his wife, mourned her, hated himself for having to kill her but He couldn't fight his draw to Ellen.

"You already know the answer to that question; go spend time with her before she leaves to go check on her bar. Goodnight Bobby." Gabriel said warmly starting to like the old hunter who left to head back to the house. Gabriel went into the camper with the dog who shrank himself down to the size of a large dog following Gabriel inside only to lay by the door keeping guard as Gabriel laid with Sam on the bed, closing his eyes joining Sam in sleep.

~Three Weeks Later~

Sam woke up looking out the window over a secluded lake in Canada in the Rocky Mountains. He couldn't shake the memories of waking up the day after Dean was shredded by the hell hounds only to see Bobby and Gabriel moved Dean's body into the panic room that he had; just to be safe. He had been shocked as he saw them moving a fully healed body. After they secured the body, Ellen was getting ready to head back to the Roadhouse, Bobby was already starting drinking himself into a stupor and Gabriel vanished without saying bye to Sam. Sam couldn't handle it anymore, all he could see was memories of Dean everywhere he looked so he took off to Canada to get to grieve for Dean not even trying to find a way to save Dean to hold up his end of the already broken deal with Gabriel and Dean's orders.

Over the past few weeks he changed his clothing style, needing to shed his old life away trying to forget the endless pain and loneliness he felt. Jeans became leather skin-tight black leather pants, Runner became combat boots, lumber-jack shirts became tight black shirts with a leather trench coat that came down to his ankles with lots of inner pockets he added himself for his own defense and for hunts. He also felt his daughter but he didn't feel the maternity bond that he had before Dean's death. He knew that Lilith broke something between him and Hope that may never be repaired that was worse than him miscarrying Hope. Getting up he got dressed walking into the kitchen to make a cup of tea for himself to make a veggie omelet before taking it over to the passenger's seat to look out the front window.

Even as he forced himself to eat again, his back was hurting, his abdomen was fully distended and feeling like he was going to 'pop'. He didn't know what to expect with the whole labor thing. He figured he should call Gabriel about it but he couldn't bring himself to go into Hope's room when he couldn't even feel a connection to her anymore. "Good to see you've been taking care of yourself these last few weeks, how you holding up?" Gabriel asked appearing next to Sam in the driver's seat not making a joke or anything. Sam bowed his head sliding his food over to Gabriel no longer able to force himself to eat.

"You're here meaning that I'm in labor, otherwise you wouldn't be around." Sam said blankly looking out at the rainy misty morning at the lake. They were the only ones there surrounded by nature. At least he wasn't going into labor and birthing while under attack. "How long before I need your help with this?" Sam asked logically needing to know the process. Gabriel sighed but ate the offered food. He didn't care for anything other than sweets but Sam's cooking was good.

"Hour at most, anywhere in particular you want to birth her?" Gabriel asked looking over at Sam before blinking. Sam's eyes were dull he simply shrugged. "Sam what's wrong?" Gabriel asked softly suddenly worried about the two.

"Where ever works best for you to work." Gabriel frowned, this wasn't right; Sam shouldn't have been making food or being so indifferent to this instead he should have already found a nesting site, not really caring if Gabriel had the room he needed or not, yet Sam was giving him the control. He reached over and touched Sam's arm before blinking. He could feel his connection to his daughter who was suddenly happy to have someone she was connected to, meaning her connection to Sam was gone, she may over time accept him as an adopted parent but she would never have the bond to him that she should have. He could see it on Sam's face that he knew what had happened and for some time.

Gabriel got up and pulled Sam to follow him as he led them into Sam's room closing the door to the room, stripping them both of their clothes. "How long have you known that you lost your connection to her?"

"Since the light faded with Lilith's attack. I thought I lost her during the attack but after it faded and I was burned so badly…I didn't know then but our connection broke forming a shield around her. It saved her life but at a cost. It took a week of research to learn that I'll never have the bond with her that I should have, I'm a surrogate to her now at best; at worse if the birthing doesn't kill me; she could if she sees me as a threat. When you are ready, so am I" Sam said with cold logic. Gabriel smiled sadly leaning forward to kiss him lightly. Gabriel snapped his fingers binding Sam to the bed. He wished this part was more romantic for Sam's part but it wasn't. He was hard only because that was because he felt the pull to help with the birthing. Had Sam be in his angelic form, the sex they would be having right now would be mind-blowing and would birth their daughter without Gabriel having to work twice as much. As a human, his had to shift Sam's body to have a birthing canal while having sex and supplying his energy to his daughter till she was free from Sam. After she was born she would have her own power and heal her mortal parent but with the bond broken there was now the possibility that she would kill Sam by leaving him in the state he would in.

They didn't say anything as Gabriel sheathed himself within Sam, already focusing on what needed to be done. Sam was tied down because Gabriel needed the other as still as possible for this and to keep his from moving from the pain. He didn't want to kill Sam or his daughter. Sam was breathing hard through the pain as he was taken and his body started shifting but he did his best not to make a sound or move. He couldn't even bring himself to pray, he knew this was going to end in two ways; he dies and Hope lives or they both lived. All he could do was force himself to relax as much as possible. Gabriel's head rested against Sam's shoulder.

The twenty minutes the process took felt like an eternity for both of them before they both felt the shift before Gabriel weakly pulled out of Sam. Behind Sam's balls was a second open that was bleeding and stretching open as Hope was being born. Gabriel caught her in a towel, cleaning her up as he held his daughter close, sweat dripping off his forehead. Large liquid honey eyes looked at up at him. Gabriel smiled down at her, out of energy to heal Sam who was slowly bleeding out. He pulled his eyes from his daughter's to look at Sam who was ghostly white, his breathing was shallow, eyes closed.

"Is Hope alright?" Sam asked weakly unable to open his eyes, yet knowing if he could look at her right now, he would fall in love with her all over again still knowing she was never going to see him as her mother like she should nor he couldn't handle that right now. Gabriel moved to lay her against Sam; his hand on her back.

"She's healthy and safe Sam, thank you for all your hard work helping her grow to this point." Gabriel whispered fighting to stay awake. Hope blinked hearing the sorrow in Gabriel's voice; who knew that if Hope was going to heal Sam she would have done it by now. He didn't want to pass out till after Sam died, not wanting to leave his mate to die without someone there for him. Hope whimpered starting to fuss. Sam struggled to get his right hand free of the restraint before laying his broken hand on her back trying to sooth Hope, as his mind started to get foggy. Hope cried a single tear that hit Sam's bare chest; it healed Sam but put him to sleep along with Gabriel who couldn't fight the sleep off anymore. She laid there feeling her father's hand on her along with the stranger that she was laid against that her father cared about from what she could feel from her father. Slowly she closed her eyes joining her parents to sleep for now.

Castiel walked into a large office that Michael was sitting in with the rest of the archangels with the exception of Gabriel who had been missing for several millennia's. He bowed to them stay at the door that was closed behind him. His large ebony wings where folded against his back. His silver robes had marking on it for his rising ranks in the garrison earning the trust of the Archangels. "Forgive the intrusion but you called for me General Michael." Castiel asked dully, as he been since Dean left so go be the final failsafe against the apocalypse or any other threat to humanity. Gabriel's leaving allowed all of them to remember Dean's sudden departure but Lucifer couldn't accept it driving her further into her madness and fall from grace. Michael smiled sadly at his son's mate who still wasn't allowed to remember his mate. All of them looked at the long hair ebony angel who was near robotic in nature since Dean left.

"Please come sit with us Castiel."Michael said offering the free seat before him Castiel moved forward to take the seat with fear yet fully mind full of his position, keeping his eyes down looking. Michael nodded looking over at Raphael to restore Castiel's memory. The angel with large silver wings reached over to touch the younger angel. Castiel's eyes widened blinking as if awaking from a dream. "How are you feeling Castiel?" Michael asked looking at his son in law. Castiel struggled to hold himself together through the pain of feeling Dean's lost all over again.

"I'll survive, I take it that he has not only been reborn but is now currently in hell being tormented?" Castiel asked wiping the tears away or trying to.

"Dean told you his dream's before he left; that's good. Yes; we're at the point where time is against us. Should he torrent another soul down there, the countdown begins to Armageddon. I need you to spear head this Castiel; if any one of us step into Hell, we will trigger Lucifer's knights to awaken and we'll never get to him in time. Non-archangels are not powerful enough to awaken them which is why I'm sending you to save Dean. That and you're his mate; he'll need you around to heal after the torment he'll have been forced to endure." Michael said.

"That's fine and dandy there but what about Gabe? Who's going looking for that slacker?" Uriel asked crossing his arms over his chest only to feel Zachariah running her long teal nails though his short dull brown hair. Both of their wings were a pale blue in color. Balthazar rolled his eyes as he looked around the room broadly having a hard time focusing, since Gabriel left he lost his partner in crime. He loved Raphael in all but they would drive each other insane if they spend every moment together which is way they were the most stable pair of archangels.

"Send Balthazar before he gets bored and tries to rearrange the armory again. Think of it this way Balthazar you'll be looking for you partner in the jokes and pranks. Best bet to find him is to check with Loki, he is the pagan god of trickery, and he may know where Gabe is." Castiel said softly trying to be helpful causing everyone looking at the angel. Balthazar laughed at the thought, running a long hand through his white hair.

"This is why I like you brother, you and Dean always did think out of the box when it came to problems in your way. Take this, its Dean's Blade; you'll need its protection from the hell-fires. He and Lucy were the only ones who had the immunity to the hell-fire in that realm. Got it from the vault I reorganized years ago. Don't give me that look Raphie" Balthazar said tossing the sword to Castiel who caught it without cutting himself.

"You do know I can't wield his sword right; I might be his mate but specialized weapons can't be shared even between mates." Castiel said looking down at the sword missing its fiery glow and its owner.

"How do you know if you don't try? Micky and Lucy traded their weapons all the time." Everyone jumped hearing Gabriel's voice. Next to him was Cerberus, not that it was a big shock. It was his showing up that shocked everyone. "Close your eyes and focus on your bond, when you bonded with your soul-mate each take on part of the other's grace. You can use his blade if you really want to." Gabriel said looking tired leaning against the door frame. "Micky remember when I laughed at you for having a hard time after Dean was just born compared to Lucy, I'm sorry about that, fuck is it exhausting, I couldn't even get my body here for this pow-wow. Balthy nice touch with the vault, I like it, shame that I missed it but I do like the long lasting effect." His voice started to slur at the end Michael caught him before he hit the floor.

"When you recover, I'm so kicking your ass for vanishing on all of us. So boy or girl?" Michael asked looking at his younger brother. His answer was the middle finger from Gabriel who looked ready to pass out. Balthazar gave a pointed look at Raphael.

"I so don't want kids, like ever!"

"Not happening Zachy so not down for the killing myself to have a kid, not that desperate sorry." Uriel said. They all thought it was a fluke with Michael and Lucifer struggling with Dean but seeing Gabriel's condition it was wasn't the case, it would happen with all of them.

"So when did you find your mate Brother Gabriel, last heard you were the only one unmated." Castiel asked looking at the tired angel before them.

"One child ago, you are on a time limit Cas; Dean-O isn't going to be able to hold out forever down there. Alastair is the new master torturer in Hell after Lilith lost her cool about three thousand years ago. We'll talk later Castiel we'll be seeing lots of each other when you save Dean-O's ass from Lucy's icy flames." Gabriel said spurring Castiel into action leaving the room, knowing if that demon found out that Dean was once an angel it would be worse for Dean. "Now that the kid is out of the room, can we get this real meeting started so I can pass out and go back to staying out the lover fight that got out of hand?"

"Raphael if you will" Michael said giving the meeting over to the other angel.

"The veil between the realms is cracked and the cracks have been growing for the last three weeks." Raphael said business like. "The cracks formed when Dean's soul was dragged to hell. If his soul is set free it is believed the cracks will heal before the Leviathan's escape." He added looking at Balthazar. "No you can't trick them into helping your pranks try it and I'll make sure we have lots of kids to look after." He threatened making his mate pale before his sharp grey eyes.

"Good to know you can still keep a leash on your mate from time to time." Michael sighed out before looking at Gabriel.

"Dean's soul didn't break the veil; Lilith did when she broke the bond between Sam Winchester and Hope. It's a fracture in the very core of his grace; that rippled out into his whole grace. As an angel; he was created before Michael, Lucifer and the rest of you. To protect the angelic race, he had surrendered his first life to create the walls around the realms, his grace is the prisons around Purgatory, Hell, Earth, Heaven and the vast darkness. He was reborn, still at the level of angel he has always been but with little grace left and tormented by the newer angels. When he and Dean left Heaven the last amount of free grace he had went into Lucifer's cage. All that was left was the core of his grace passing for human soul. He was weakened further by Azazel feeding him demon blood; his doubt grew when John and Dean kept lying to him, he lost the last of his strength, hope and faith when Gabriel betrayed him during the conception of Hope. He only fought against Lilith's attack for one reason, he wasn't going to make an innocent angel die. It damaged the bond he had with Hope which cracked the core of his grace. There may not be a way heal the damage done. Should Dean fail to hold his strength in Hell and fall as his mother did, Sam will finish breaking and Lucifer with be free. Even if it's stopped all the walls are going to fall apart and everything that he's been holding back will be free." Cerberus said, all three heads were talking at once. Gabriel bowed his head hating the reminder that he was part of the reason why his mate was so broken.

The room was silent as everyone looked at Gabriel. "I should get back; I need to keep him together and Hope to be raised with at least one parent in her life. Do whatever it is that you want, just for the love of father leave me out of the family fighting aright." Gabriel said getting up yet not looking up, sorrow cracking his voice. Balthazar caught his brother, hugging him crying for Gabriel who always vowed to protect, love and cherished his soul mate when he found them yet he failed his vow, nearly breaking his mate entirely.

"TLC Gabe, TLC is all your Sammy needs to heal; stop showing him what a rebel you are and show him the real you, that big heart and all. When the whole family unit is healed, I want to be the first one to meet my niece. So her full name is?" Balthazar asked with a smile even he cried for Gabriel.

"Hope Gabriel Winchester, Sam really didn't think I would be there for them and wanted her to at least know my name. I saw it in his eyes…He didn't want to survive the birthing. Where do I start to help him see I'm not going to leave?" Gabriel pleaded for help which was shocking in it of its own because Gabriel never asked for help with anything.

"If he's anything like Balthazar, give him space" Raphael offered.

"Gabe, court the damn guy will you, you skipped the bonding phase, you joined but you never bonded with him. Take him on date, have family meals together, bond with your daughter and get her to see Sam as her mother and not a threat for your attention." Michael said. "You were the one you always wanted the family life Gabe so don't run from it now that you have it. It's scary, it takes work and you're not going to have a whole lot of time for fun and games but it's worth every moment of if, the good, the bad and the ugly." It was the only real solid advice that any of them had with experience.

"On a different note; anyone find Metatron yet? Balthy? Gabe?" Zachariah purred out looking at the childish two angels.

"Was I supposed to be looking?" Balthazar asked with innocence. He couldn't remember if he was or not. Raphael rolled his eyes not really surprised by that one

"You would forget your own head if it wasn't attached." Raphael said only to get his mate on his lap pouting looking up at him through thick full lashes trying to be cute. "You're only proving my point."

"I'll take a look around but I'm not going to hold my breath on finding him, playing Loki, raising a kid, dealing with a hunter for a mate who's self-destructing. You might hate this but ask the Nephilim; give her a chance to earn her wings. She's free and has the time to go looking." Gabriel pointed out starting to make his way out of the room and the meeting, they didn't need him at the moment and he knew it.


	6. Chapter 5: Hellish Fight

Alastair stood in front of John Winchester who was still healing from the day's torment. He knew what the man's answer was going to be, it never changed, never would. Alastair loved the challenge but he couldn't understand why the man was holding out for. The very son he made the deal for was not in Hell with them, his screams still being funneled into the room for John to hear. "It won't be long now before we find Sammy and drag his ass here too. You know you can end your suffering by getting off the block, all you have to do is agree." He said looking at the hunter before him. John was panting the Demon who had worked on him today was none other than Mary Winchester in her mortal body yet her eyes were now pure black.

"I get off here, I get my wife back?" He asked looking at the two demons in the room. His eyes following his wife as she walked around the room. Alastair smirked. He found his lynch pin, his way into the hunter's defenses all it was; was restoring Mary to her mortal looks. Her long flowing blond hair, her plump ivory skin, full lips. A real looker with a deadly skill thanks to her family's lineage of being hunters.

"After you prove to me that you can handle the next phase, yes you can have your wife back and tomorrow, you'll be the one to rip Dean apart, to torment his soul." Alastair said leaving the hunter to think about what he had to do in a few short hours.

Alastair smiled heading to the next room to see Dean strung up in chains again. If anyone was a flight risk in hell, it was Dean, the hunter who lived through hundreds of life-times being a hunter, who knew more about hunting demons than almost any other soul around. Dean hung before him panting heavily, his back still bleeding from to long slits running down the sides of his spine, looking like wing slits if Alaster didn't know better. For Dean it had only been thirty years of torment, John held out far longer than anyone else.

"Take your offer and shove it up your ass Alastair; I'm not torturing another. I did it to Sam his whole life, I'm not doing it here." Dean panted out through the pain. He closed his eyes wanting nothing more than to sleep on the crappy motel beds again and heal but that was a pipe dream. Alastair laughed.

"Then tomorrow is going to be such a good show, a real family reunion, I can't wait to see how you hold up to your father and mother when they show you what they really thought about you boy. Remember, they loved you over Sammy and it will show tomorrow." Alastair said with a laugh as he walked out of the room leaving Dean alone. Once the door closed Dean broke into hysterical laughter, he refused to let himself cry. His only solace he remembered who he was, what he was and what he had to hold out hope for; Castiel.

Once the door closed he knew he was alone in the room for the next few hours. He closed his eyes letting his wings slide free from his back. The four crimson black wings laid out limply behind him from thousands of years for no use, they lost their strength lost over time. For the past thirty years he had been working on reviving his wings. He could still feel traces of Lucifer's grace here in Hell giving him the power to heal at will and call to his fellow angels when they got in range. He wanted nothing more than to feel Castiel's cool hand running over his fevered flesh. To see his beautiful quite mate turn into a warrior who could be as ruthless as Michael and Lucifer on the battle field. His right hand itching for his sword that he hadn't felt in ages.

"Only in death am I allowed to remember all this…God and his twisted humor." Dean muttered closing his eyes for a moment preparing himself for what was coming next, facing John Winchester and possibly Mary Winchester. He didn't know how long he spent thinking, resting but he could hear the sound of two people walking towards his cage. He knew one set to be John's heavy footed steps. The other set was lighter making it hard to tell. He was praying it wasn't Mary Winchester but then he wouldn't be surprised it if was, he wouldn't put it past Lucifer's minions to stoop that low. "I guess its show time again for you mom. Either you hated me for bonding to Cas' or you hate dad and taking it out on me huh?" He asked chuckling weakly knowing he wasn't going to get an answer.

The door to his cage opened. He didn't bother to hide his wings this time as he came face to face with John Winchester. The hooks in him pulled as the chains started to tighten again. The second figured walked into the room, He never forgot Mary's hair or looks from when he had been a boy, her boy yet everything about her was right with the exception of her eyes. It wasn't just the blackness that told him it was wrong, it was also the lack of love he saw there. Gone was the hope, joy, the innocence she always had to her; now all that was left was hate, loathing and pain. Dean gave her a sad smile, wondering in the back of his mind what it was that broke the woman who was always so strong in his life.

"Looks like Alastair was wrong, you're not my boy." John seethed out picking up a whip from the wall Dean laughed mirthlessly.

"Your deal sent both of us here. Had you let me go with the Reaper, I would have returned to Heaven where Mary would have been waiting for you. You always were a selfish ass though, ever since Mary died. My soul may not be human but my time as your son was real." Dean said before hissing in pain as the bared tip of the whip bit into his chest. "I knew ghosts who hit harder than that. Let the demon Bitch show you how it's done, to show you just how weak you are." Dean hissed out through the fresh pain.

Mary laughed shaking her head. "Sorry to disappoint you my baby boy but today is all about what your father wants to do with you." She said looking at her perfect nails not really interested in what was happening in the room, she was just there to make just the two didn't try to make a jailbreak. Her back resting against the door, leaning against it. John turned his dark eyes towards the wall of weapons and torture implements. He found a pair of tweezers. He walked up to Dean and smiled a cruel shaky smile down at the chained angel. He reach forward, hooking a feather in between the cold metal. The Feather froze to ice, burning the skin before it was ripped out, leaving blood to well up in its place. Dean scream from the pain that shot through his whole body.

"You're not Dean, Dean isn't stupid enough to sell his soul for anything. I made sure to raise him to have no attachments to anyone or anything not even that demon spawn of a brother he had." John said starting on a feather on the leading edge of the wing. Dean braced himself for the next wave of iron hot pain. "I prayed to your kind for decades for you to get off you feathered asses and help yet look at what I got from that faith, a one way trip to hell to be the bitch to demons and I haven't even been graced by Lucifer yet for how long I held out saying no to Alastair." John added slowly ripping out feather after feather. Dean struggled, screaming against his will from the pain.

"I hope you enjoyed being their bitch because that's what you are. Go ahead pull all my feathers out, cut my wings off. Once I lose them, this room won't be able to hold me, I won't be an angel anymore." Dean laughed darkly, it would hurt like nothing he will ever face again but it would be enough get himself free to have a fighting chance to free himself. Sam hadn't freed him and after all this time, his brother was getting up there in age if he was still alive. He had to free himself now if he was going to ever get out of hell. Nothing in the contract about his not hosting his own jailbreak from this dump, it was just going to cost him. Once he was free from Hell though, he could call his father to heal him or take his shattered form to a healer who could.

'Dad, Cas'…if you can hear…' his prayer interrupted by a scream being ripped through his mouth and mind. His green eyes slid over to his left wings that were losing feathers, blood dripping down the rest of the feathers and onto the floor that was starting to glow. The seal was braking around them. Either John would leave him graceless, dead on the floor in hell and the first seal of the countdown would be shattered with him or he would snap, ripping the soul of his latest mortal father to bits to break it, he didn't know which way this would go now. Before he use to know, he was the one to agree to Alastair's deal and tormenting a soul of a fourteen year old kid who sold her soul to keep her twin sister alive from heart cancer. 'Hear me, know that I love you both. Please don't come for me, just protect the seals from breaking further. I'm sorry.' Dean managed to finish his prayer as one of the feathers closest to his back was ripped out, coming with the blood was a clear gel like liquid that came from his oil glands. His head hung forward as he panted through the shock pains ebbing their way through him letting go of his hope of this pain and torment to end. He just wanted out, he had been ready to go with the reaper when she had been hijacked by that yellow eyed baster and sent back to the front lines of this never ending standoff between his angelic parents.

John lifted Dean's head, hazel-green eyes met with green ones that were dulled by the pain. The elder hunter grabbed a melon-baller dipping it into holy oil. "I was going to say this is going to hurt me more than it will hurt you but I'd hate to lie." John sneered, pressing the freezing metal under his right eye lid. Dean whimpered in pain yet it wasn't as bad as his wings being de-feathered. He already went through this one before several times yet this time felt like the first as the holy oil seeped into the ripping flesh. He couldn't even scream this time; blood and tears mixed with the oil filling the emptying socket, rolling down his face and body leaving a burn trails on his exposed flesh. John laughed seeing the pain on another's face instead of feeling it himself for once. The elder hunter didn't even notice that whites of his eyes were bleeding to grey as the corruption entered his soul.

Under the two the ground was starting to spilt, red light was flooding out of it that was slowly reaching out to the walls. Mary blinked, fear filled her as she watched wanting to flee. Something big was stirring under that crack and she didn't want to stick around to find out what it was. She was still a fledgling Demon, still learning the ropes, she wasn't like Alastair, Meg, and Lilith who were old enough to make a stand. She reached behind her to try opening the door behind her only to find it was locked. Growling she grabbed a dull rusty blade walking towards the Angel.

"Open the door!" She said hotly, anger and fear twisting in her gut.

Dean's hollow laugh filled the room, both his eyes now missing, black bloody sockets pointed towards her as the bloody, oiled tears continued to flow. "That isn't my doing, welcome to the start of judgment days." He said. He suddenly coughed, blood coming out with it, the blade Mary picked up was now embedded in his chest. She carved out his heart.

"Pour the holy water on his wings, set it ablaze, it will strip him of his feathers, leave what's left attached, if the fire is still going, let it, just get him to release the door." Mary ordered walking away from Dean before she lost it further. John smiled waking over to her kissing her hard and quick.

"I love it when you take charge babe." John said before following her orders. He took the jug of the oil pouring it over the injured wings. Earning himself another scream of agony from the captive angel. Dean bit his lip drawing blood to keep from begging for it to be over, he wasn't going to cave further than he already had. He heard the hissing of the lighter flame behind him. He felt the heat reaching for his wings before they went numb. The relief was very short lived. There was no words to describe the torment Dean was in as his feathers melted away in the fire that blackened his skin, cracking it causing it to bleed and for the flames to make their way into his bloodstream.

Ten minutes was all it took for the fire to die out, for the cracks to hit the walls, for Johns eyes to turn pure black. Both young demons looked at the angel that was still kicking around, alive in the way all angels and first demons where but he was no longer healing. Not even the curse of hell was activating allowing him to heal. The near ash like remains struggled to breathe making a horrible wheezing sound. Around the remains was the melted liquid that where once feathers still burning away yet the liquid never shrunk or faded away. The door behind them open leaving the pair to walk out of the room.

Castiel was exhausted, covered in black blood of demons. Thirty solid years fighting with his hand full of trusted, well trained warriors finally made it to the region known as Hades; the place of torment and birth place of the new demons. During that whole time, Castiel had yet to draw Dean's sword. He remembered what Gabriel said but he couldn't bring himself to touch the blade; it only allowed him to know the pain that Dean was currently in. He couldn't afford to let himself get side tracked right now.

"We going to force our way into there Castiel or try to sneak in?" the he heard the cold voice of Rachel. She knelt beside him. Her long black hair matted by blood and dirt. Her armor was badly damaged from the constant battle. Both of them looking at the massive building that was filled with near endless tunnels.

"Can't say that I can see the appeal of this that Michael and Lucifer do. I think after we get out of this I'm going to be the first sit in Naomi's chair." Samandriel sighed out running a hand through his brown hair. "You and Dean owe me for this. Why did I agree to go to hell to fight anyways?"

Castiel looked over at his group. Hester was nearly falling asleep against Inias, the bonded pair needed a break after their last joint attack that left they was a small break from the fighting. Bartholomew leaned against Samandriel as much as the other leaned against him. Anna's little sister Jasmine was already asleep, she had been their field medic who followed them even though the rest of them didn't want to risk her death in hell. "Because do you really want to watch Michael and Lucifer wipe out everything around them in a fight of who was truly right? It would destroy half of earth, heaven and hell in that clash. Do you really think the Archangels want that to happen?" Castiel said with a heavy sigh. He was the strongest one left of them. "You guys rest here while you can, I'll go in and get my mate, if I'm not back in one hour, leave without us." Castiel said standing up sheathing his angel blade and other weapons. His put his hand on Dean's sword. Closing his eyes, he calmed himself down, blocking out the intense pain. Drawing the blade from its sheath. The six foot long blade started to glow before erupting into white flames roaring over the silver blade. It was cold to the touch yet Castiel knew the fire burned hot to anything it touched. He opened his black wings sending out a wave of power that drew attention to himself leaving the others nearly invisible with their diminished power. He walked forward towards the heart of the demon torturing camp, eyes battled hardened, a battle aura up which was better than any armor or shield he could find.

"I forgot how much of a bad-ass he could be when he wasn't walking around like a robot." Samandriel sighed out. "Whoever doesn't have enough power to fly out of here, nap now; When Rachel gives the order; we leave with or without the general pair." He added as he and Rachel kept watch over the tired group. He hoped for the best for his best friend that this plan of his would work and his mate would be returned so Castiel didn't go back to what he had been.

Castiel walked through the halls as if he had been walking them for years, like he was the lord. He could feel the washing of Lucifer's power spilling out into the hallways coming from one very special room. One designed to contain and hold angels in it. Castiel looked in through the open door. His stopped; there in the center of the room was the living charred body of his mate. He didn't need to see any defining features to know who was in the room. With a growl he embedded the sword in the wall burning away all the warding. The pissed off angel brought the sword into the room with him.

"I know you are hurt Dean, just a little more and I'll have you free." Castiel whispered; cutting the chains away from the mangled form. Castel caught the body against his, his left hand lightly resting against the knobs of the bones that were once wings. He knew this was going to take thousands of years to heal from even with the best healers in heaven. He wanted nothing more than to slaughter every demon in hell for this act. Instead Castiel took Dean's sword in his hand, cutting the wings off. They would grow back because of Dean's flames always heal him in the past and he knew they would again this time.

Castiel moved his right hand to Dean's shoulder, burning the other as he used their combined grace to force Dean's grace to the levels to that of a mortal soul. The body turned to ash leaving Castiel to hold a soul in his hand. His right hand held the blade. He closed his eyes, flying back to his waiting friends who were getting ready to leave. He saw the other's face's fall. All of them had wanted to free Dean as the angel he was not the mortal he had been force to live though they didn't remember why Dean had been forced to be mortal. "Holy oil was set ablaze on him there was no way he was going to survive the flight out of here unless I could heal him and this was the only way I could. I trust the rest of you to make it back to Heaven, once we reach earth I have to take his soul back to his former mortal form." Castiel said blankly, trying to hold it together till they got out of Hell and he knew Dean was safe from the reaches of Demons. Everyone nodded silently. Jasmine walked over to the floating soul wrapping her hands around it for a moment. He hands glowing soft pink in color.

"I did what I could to heal his mind but I fear that it's going to take Michael to heal his son from the damage done. I also did what I could to block his torment as an angel from him as a mortal." She said softly before taking a step back. Her large teal eyes were wet with unshed tears for the pair. "I'll go with you to make sure his body is healed before we put his soul in it. He doesn't have the strength let to heal from it." Jasmine added nodding for him and Rachel to lead the way out of hell for the group.

The flight out of hell was a rough one; songs that were sweeter than the Heavenly choir pulled at them trying to allure them back down to the deepest depths of the pit. Creatures that where neither, bird, human or demons attacked them from all sides, the only thing stopping them from really injuring the angels was the battle aura around them coming from Castiel, even if it was starting to burn the lower pair of wings the angel had. He wasn't an archangel but he was no normal angel either. With one final attack from Rachel, they broke through the veil between Earth and Hell. The pathway sealing behind Rachel who collapsed to the ground like the rest of the group; Castiel was on his knees and his one free hand. His lower wings burned out, useless at the moment. It would take time but he would heal fully from the injury.

"Anyone got any power left to call for aid?" Rachel panted her voice weak from exhaustion.

"There is no need to call anyone, help is already here." Naomi's voice rang out. She stood tall and regal in her business suit. There were six other angels behind the woman. Castiel shook his head looking down at the soul in his right hand. "Castiel, let that soul go, its paradise is waiting for it. Come home and let us heal you." She said looking at Michael's favorite general.

"I'm sorry but I cannot do such a thing. Jasmine, go home with the rest of them I have to do this part alone I owe Michael that much." Castiel said forcing himself to his feet. He was hurting but he didn't have much time left to get Dean back to his human body. With a single flap of his upper pair of wings he appeared in Bobby's panic room where the hunter's body lay. Castiel smiled at how much it look like Dean's true angelic self. The black grace tattoo around his throat throbbed as he weakly walked over to the body, the soul in his had moved closer to the angel.

"You cannot stay with me Dean. You have work still to do before you can come back home. Please allow me to return you to your vessel" Castiel said to the soul. No one could hear or see them in the room. The orb dimmed its light but floated over to the body. Once over his body, it took a few moments for him to take on the ghostly look of his body. Castiel could still see the scars left from the holy water burning his flesh, and wings. "I'm sorry, I came too late to protect you when you needed me to be strong"

Dean shook his head gliding away from his body going to the desk; head hanging. "You can't save everyone, the only one you have to worry about saving is your mate, and they're the only one you have to save no matter the cost." Dean said keeping his back to the angel behind him. Castiel smiled sadly watching Dean.

"That's what I am doing, protecting my mate even if he cannot remember me right not." Castiel walked over to the body on the bed placing his right hand on the left shoulder. Leaning down, he kiss the cold blue lips, he could feel Dean's soul watching him as he slowly poured half of the remaining grace he had left after then endless battles to get Dean out of Hell, and they weren't done bring Dean back to from the dead yet. Pulling back, blue eyes looked to see a matching grace tattoo to the one that he had on his neck settling into Dean's skin. In Heaven, Dean's tattoo had been red to match his wings but Castiel's name and sigils were in his tattoo from their mating that had rocked Heaven that everyone blamed Gabriel from for touching his mate.

"How can I be your mate; I'm not even an angel? Why risk damnation for one who isn't your kind?" Dean's soul asked watching Castiel prepare his body to receive his soul. It wouldn't be like restoring a human, Archangels could restore any angel; the rest of the angels could only restore their mate; even then not all of them could do it. Both looked at Bobby who walked into the room looking over at Dean's body with a broken smile.

"Dean…It never gets any easier does it? Still haven't heard from Sam. Not since that damn Gabriel showed up two months ago to say Sam was alive after birthing a daughter. I know he's alive, he's been working the few cases I send him but I get nothing back besides "job's done" from the guy. I think he's taking your death harder than he should have but then he wasn't dealing with this well before your death. On a different note, I popped the big question to Ellen; she accepted. We both agreed to wait for your return ya idjit before we tie the knot. Ash is going to take over the Roadhouse or I'm going to move there with her, we haven't worked that one out yet." Bobby said, filling Dean in on the weekly news as he walked over to make sure the spell was still working. He took off Dean's simple black shirt before looking over the man's chest seeing the stitched wounds that looked fresh yet not lace with dried blood clinging to the strands. The skin was death white, and cold to the touch. Gingerly lifting the body into a sitting position, Bobby's brown eyes widen looking over the two new open slits running down his back near right against his spine.

Castiel lightly ran his fingers over the slits feeling the four joints where Dean's wings were going to be. Within the month it was going to take for Dean to return to the living, the slits would close again as the mortal body started to make its transition from a mortal vessel to an angelic form seeing how Dean's true from was too badly injured to heal without the graft and template. He smiled weakly feeling drained yet for the first time since his mating day he felt home. He carefully reached forward touching Bobby with two fingers to his forehead. "This is not a sign to fear, Dean is just making his way home."Castiel said in a way that the human could understand without losing his head from his message. It also helped that he was severely weakened at the moment, with just enough energy left to return to heaven on his own.

Bobby blinked looking scared and around the room for a moment before laying Dean back on the bed. He slowly stood up pulling a silver knife out as he looked about the room. "Good going Feather's you freaked Bobby out now he's going to finish ganking my ass to make sure demons can't get to it." Dean said crossing his arms looking at the Angel. He didn't know the angels name so "Feather's" worked. Castiel smirked over at the hunter who could see him at the moment. He moved impossibly close to Dean so that they were nearly touching body to body, Dean just smaller then Castiel, his green eyes locking onto the blue ones.

"He cannot kill you, you are already dead. No demons can get into this room and he knows that." Castiel whispered leaning in, his lips pressed against Dean's silencing the hunter before he could argue him. The touch shocked Dean; he could remember the thousands of kisses he has with women, not one of them ever was electric nor was it reality shattering as this one he was receiving from the angel. He suddenly felt weak, cold and lingering traces of pain coursing through him as he let the angel dominate the kiss even if it felt less satisfying than it should have been. "Relax Dean, it's okay to rest now, your safe and in the next month you'll be restored, I cannot however rid you of your time in hell, I'm sorry but you will be burdened by them when you need me you just have to call me and I'll come to you, always." Castiel said his right hand resting on the soul's left shoulder as it had on the body. Castiel smiled at the confusion on the hunters face as his hand burned into the soul and the body leaving a hand print on both that connected them again but differently than the mating bond had done.

He watched as Dean glided over to his body, laying above it and sinking into the flesh. For the next month, Dean would be in a coma, sleeping as his graced restored the body to the world of the living. His work was done for now he flew away from the house of the hunter returning to Heaven. He landed just outside the city gates before he collapsed. He was awake still but he couldn't drag himself or force himself to walk to his apartment. His injuries had reopened, his grace spent for now.

"Tsk, tsk, and here I thought you were going to show all of us angels up but transcending into the level of the archangels. Since you couldn't even do that right Castiel; I have no choice but to remove your memories of this mission from you. Bartholomew stood behind her, looking at the re-sheathed sword on the angels back between his injured wings. "Bartholomew take the Blade and give it to Michael, he would like to have his wife's sword back from this thief." Naomi said coldly. Castiel frowned but didn't argue, he didn't have the fight left in him to argue about it.

"Stay, I ordered Castiel to take the sword with him. It belonged to his mate, I want my general healed and returned to my care once your done Naomi, his mind is off limits to you and your team." Michael said from the gate watching them. He smiled warmly at Castiel as the angel smiled back, closing his eyes, letting sleep claim him.

Naomi gave a curt nod, a sign for Bartholomew to grab the other angel to bring with them to the medical center. She had no intention of following Michael's orders on this, Every angel who went to hell needed to have their minds wiped of memories before it ate at them, corrupted them, warping them into a new batch of first demons. She eyed the Tattoo on Castiel's neck, it would appear on any vessel he took on Earth. She smirked as the idea formed in her head, she couldn't break the mate bond but Castiel's mate was already dead and long gone, so she was going to reset his mind into thinking that it hadn't yet found his mate, thereby removing the tattoo. It hadn't work in any of its tests before but with those in the prisons but what was the harm on trying the only angel who stood between the archangels and the rest of the angels. The game for the power shift in heaven was now on and she would me the one to take over once she watched the archangels destroy themselves.


End file.
